


Forgotten

by dreamcapturer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcapturer/pseuds/dreamcapturer
Summary: Asami and Korra ended their relationship five years ago. A random encounter with Asami at a coffee shop leaves Korra several questions from her past. She questions if her feelings really went away after all those years. Will feelings turn back time to the way it was supposed to be?





	1. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. I know it's been a while. I believe it's been a year since I've posted something on here. But since it's korrasami week and I know I'm so late, I figured why not post this one.  
> Also this will all be in Korra's POV.  
> This story had been sitting in one of my folders titled "unfinished" and I guess I want to experiment on it since it's one of those stories that I wrote for a reason. Comment below what you think and I'd continue it if you'd like. :)

If there was anytime I could have forgiven myself, it would be before Asami left for her trip. I wish I knew back then that forgiving myself was much more important before than forgiving her. I didn’t know how break ups were supposed to go, while knowing that she was not even mine to begin with. I just knew there couldn’t be anyone better than her. They call it moving on. I called it doom. Distinguishing the two would have been easier if it weren’t for the pain. I always exercised in the easy approach and figured I’ll apply the same mechanism to my “recovery” from heartbreak. I attended parties that could have left me arrested. I’ve sniffed powdered chemicals that people would call illegal. The whole time I was trying to remove myself from the reality of being myself because I didn’t see the point. I wished back then I knew a better way. Because meeting Asami at this coffee shop was not part of my plan after five years of recovery. She’s standing just several feet away, and my mind runs through all the possibilities while I know that I have the choice to step back and walk away. My feet betray me though as I step closer, not realizing what I really have drawn myself into.

Except I knew.

Her long black hair cascades along her creamy shoulders that is wrapped around by a strap that attaches to a white top she’s wearing. I try not to glance that way and try to get her attention while she waits for her coffee which is proving to be difficult as her back is facing me. I already knew this was a bad idea and there’s a nagging thought that I’ve been trying to rest at the back of my mind _. Will she recognize me?_ I receive my answer when the barista calls her coffee order before I can approach her further. Even from my view, I see her give the barista a smile as she takes her coffee. As she turns towards me, I prepare myself for the worst, and at that moment all ounces of courage and bravery falls on bare minimum as she walks right past me.

That’s right. She walks right past me. She didn’t look nor even acknowledges as she strolls through the doors with her coffee cup.

I remained stood there, shaken by the revelation while the barista greets me with a smile.  “What can I get for you?”

I exist. I stare at my hands as I lay in bed which I’ve been doing the past hour. My work gave me the day off today but I don’t really see the point of going outside. I came to the conclusion that I now have to limit myself going outside since she’s back. I can’t afford meeting her in places we used to go to. This place after all, was our home.

I folded my hands together as I closed my eyes and relish the feeling. If I exist, why didn’t she see me? Did she not recognize me? I thought of myself which shouldn’t have been different except that maybe I grew a little. My hair has always been the same and I always get the same haircut. My clothing style also stayed the same except for maybe the new clothes I buy every six months. What was wrong? Did she see me before and decided to ignore me?

I sigh in frustration while dropping both of my hands to my face, exhausted by encounter this morning.

As I close my eyes, my phone vibrates beside my bedside table and I grabbed to read the message. It’s from my friend Bolin. As soon as I read the text, I knew I wasn’t the only one dreaming. She really is here. I read the text one more time.

_Bolin: dude, Asami’s back._


	2. The First Time We Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief flash from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos on the first chapter. Experimenting with this will continue. This chapter will start with a flash from past and as chapters goes on, there will be more of that leading to the time of their break up with a splash of the present of course. Let me know how this works for everyone. Also, updates would be sporadic, since my school schedule is crazy so bear with me.
> 
> Enjoy.

**8 YEARS AGO**

 

_I realized that the first day of senior year is where everyone starts to dress to the nines. I scan the crowd before me as students pass by. Bolin is beside dribbling a basketball while I sat on a bench while we wait for the bell to ring._

_“Dude have you seen the new girl?” Bolin asked, dribbling the ball._

_“Nope” I stood up and signaled for Bolin to pass. He passes me the ball._

_“Well, Mako is really into her, he’s like super madly crushing hard. He literally just met her yesterday at orientation.” Bolin says, trying to steal the ball from me._

_I laughed. It was typical Mako really.  He hits on everyone and by that I mean, everyone._

_Just as I finished doing some dribbling tricks, the bell rings. I pass the ball back to Bolin._

_“I’ll see you at lunch ya?” I say as I wave goodbye. Bolin gives a thumbs up._

_I walk to my history class, my first class of the day, expecting another boring lecture from Mr. Tenzin. I sat at my usual spot at the back. It sucks that Bolin and I don’t have the same classes this year. I hope nobody sits beside me. I put my hoodie on since Tenzin wasn’t there yet so I can squeeze in a five-minute nap._

_As soon as I lay my head on the table though, I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up to see probably the most clichéd pretty looking chick. In the movies I would describe it as when a hot cheerleader walks in the hallway and does a hair flip. The creature before me does a hair flip too, but it’s more contained, natural. I realized then that she was asking something._

_“Sorry, what?” I say, I’m sitting up properly now, my full attention to this girl before me._

_She touches her glasses and does this shy smile before pointing to the chair beside me._

_“Oh, yeah, definitely, no one’s sitting there. Make yourself comfortable.”_

_She nods and take the sit beside me quietly. Tenzin enters right there and then and calls attendance._

_“Okay, I’m sure your summer went great and since it’s the first day, and I’m sure none of you want to start lecture today. Let’s do an activity. Introduce yourselves to the people close to you. This year is going to be composed of group projects so be familiar with everyone. I’ll give you ten minutes.”_

_The class erupted to murmurs and gradually the noises grew loud. I still couldn’t stop thinking that there’s this chick sitting beside me and-_

_“Hi.”_

_I swallow and turn myself to her. I don’t know what’s going on. My hands feel like they’re starting to sweat. Why am I so nervous? Overall, why do I feel so intimidated by her? Is it because she’s pretty? Yeah, that’s definitely it._

_“Hello.” I say quietly._

_She coughs and sits properly and reached out her hand. “My name’s Asami, nice to meet you.”_

_She talks so polite and proper. She’s definitely wealthy. I reached her hand and shook. “Korra, how are you?”_

_She withdraws her hand and smiles. She touches her glasses again. “I’m alright. Getting used to a new school. I’m originally from Fire Nation. How about you?”_

_I shrugged coolly. “I’m alright, if you want some tip,” I ducked my head to whisper, “classes with Tenzin are boring.”_

_She giggles. “Yeah, a guy I met yesterday told me the same thing.”_

_Then it all clicked. “Does that guy happened to be named Mako?”_

_She seemed surprise by this, eyebrows up and face shocked. “You know him?”_

_I nodded. “Yep, about yay high and has shark eyebrows?”_

_She laughs now and I realized that I don’t think I’ve ever made anyone laugh like this before._

_She calms and shakes her head. “Shark eyebrows huh? I guess it’s better if I don’t mention that to him. He’s nice. You guys been friends for a while?”_

_“Yeah, he’s a good guy.” I didn’t mention the fact that we did date but only lasted like one month. She doesn’t need to know that._

_She touches her chin now, and I can tell that she’s curious. She wants to talk more. “So besides school are you into any sports? Activities? Student council?”_

_It was my turn to laugh. “Me? In student council? No way man. Although, I am in the basketball team with my friend Bolin. Come have lunch with us and I can introduce you. Being new here can have its ups and downs.”_

_She smiles at this. “Yeah, I’d like that. You’re sweet, thanks.”_

_As if on cue, Tenzin claps. “Alright, ten minutes up. It’s my turn to introduce myself.”_

_And as Tenzin continues on about his life back in the Air Nation, my eyes didn’t leave the girl who sat beside me on that first day of senior year._

* * *

 

**PRESENT**

Thinking back to the first day we met, that day was the day I had my first crush on a girl. Although I didn’t know it back then, Asami gave me a new sensation I would never forget.

As I look at Bolin’s text, I realized what if I sat with somebody else then. Or what if I switched my first class of the day to something stupid like English, would we ever meet?

I shook my head and smiled. Our relationship was over five years ago. Am I really going down that path?

I typed a quick response.

_Me: I know. Meet me at the court in 30 minutes?_

His reply came a second after.

_Bolin: Race you there bud._


	3. Plans

**PRESENT**

Breakups are always painful. They said that if you’re not hurting, then you were never in love in the first place. This was what my friend Bolin told me when I drown through depression after my break up with Asami five years ago.

I knew I was deeply in love with her and until now  that I’ve moved on, it still leaves me that same question. Why? Why was it so easy for us to give up? What did I do wrong? How am I going to get through this? Is she coming back?

The basketball hits me on my feet and I look up to see Bolin staring at me.

“You’re doing that face again.” He says.

“What face?” I grab the ball and aim for a point. Basket, nice.

Bolin emphasizes his point by making a face. I start to laugh. “You’re silly. I was just in deep thought that’s all.”

Bolin snatches the ball from me. “You know, she probably just didn’t recognize you.”

I sigh. After telling Bolin about my encounter with Asami that morning, he truly believes Asami didn’t see me. As much as I’d like to believe that, I knew Asami clearly saw me and was fully functional of ignoring me.

“She did see me Bo. That’s the thing I don’t understand. I thought by this time we would have put our past behind us. Why would she give me the cold shoulders? It makes no sense.”

There was silence and Bolin puts his hand under his chin as if in deep thought. “She did say hi to me when I saw her. But something was off with her.”

That got my attention. “Wait whoa, she said hi to you?”

Bolin shrugged. “Well technically I approached her. But she was in a hurry and I dunno. She greeted me normally but… I can’t shake this feeling that she somehow changed? Now that I think about it. Or my brain was just too fried this morning. Did you know how  long my script  is for the upcoming show I’m shooting? It’s like…..”

While Bolin continues on about his show, I tuned him out.

If Asami was able to recognize him then maybe Bolin’s right. Maybe I really am just overthinking. I mean it’s pretty common for someone to not notice others right? I smile to myself, so silly of me.

_So silly._

* * *

 

**8 YEARS AGO**

_Asami and I became close after that first day we met. I introduced her to Bolin, and our lady friend Opal. Asami and Opal hit it off right away and I could see those two being best friends in the long run._

_I never told anyone about that feeling I felt for Asami on the first day. I mean, I figured it out pretty easily that I might be attracted to her. But girls crush on other girls too right? No big deal. I’ll for sure get over this one._

_Or so I thought._

_One time at lunch the group was talking about future plans. I remained seated as I enjoy my food but also quietly listening to everyone’s plans._

_“I don’t know, I want to get into acting. I mean, business is cool too but I think acting is  my real passion.” Bolin announces._

_“That’s great Bo, I’m sure you’ll be a famous  actor one day.” Asami adds, “How about you Ope? Any plans?”_

_While Opal talks about her plans with working for her family. I realized something. I realized that this is literally the only year I will get to spend everyday like this with these guys. Bolin is probably going to be busy with acting, Opal is doing business the same with Asami. Mako wants to be detective. I’m….. going nowhere. I’m pulled away from my thoughts when I caught something that Mako said._

_“Do you think I can talk to your aunt Lin about getting into the police academy? I really need to look into it more.”_

_Opal nodded. “Definitely, I’ll let you know.”_

_“Great, thank you. So Asami, do you have plans after school today?”_

_Everyone seems to disperse in their own conversation now. But that question that Mako asked rubbed me the wrong way. I don’t know why but it just did and I notice the change in my mood as crumple the plastic wrap harder than I planned to before standing up and throwing it in the trash. I tuned out whatever Asami replied to him but when I came back to the table, her voice was enough to confirm she completely turned down Mako._

_“So Korra, how about you? Any plans in the future?”_

_I took a deep breath, trying to contain my inner self. “No… I want to take a year off maybe. I mean I sort of want to get into Athletic Therapy but I’m still not sure.”_

_She nods understandingly. “Oh. That’s cool. When I was living in the Fire Nation I had a friend who wanted to be in that same program too.”_

_Her kindness was so contagious. “Yeah. Plus this three years of highschool really took it out of me. I need a short break.”_

_“Oh maybe after grad we could go somewhere in the summer? Just all of us? I mean it would be a great way to end the year.” Mako suggested. I didn’t like how his engagement of changing the topic puts me off in a bad vibe. I’m not sure if I’m annoyed at him or at myself for being this moody. Is my period coming soon?_

_“Dude bro great idea! We can definitely rent a cabin or something.” Bolin agreed._

_Then I noticed the side of Asami that I’ve never noticed before. She became timid. It was like she wanted to say something but thought maybe it was a bad idea. Before I knew it, I’m talking._

_“Do you guys know any good resorts?” I asked, might as well play along with Mako’s idea. It was not bad. It really would be great to be spending time with these guys. My eyes darted back to Asami and I noticed she’s smiling so shyly at me….at everyone._

_Bolin started naming resorts and Opal pulled up her cellphone to search for some nice beaches while Mako analyzed every resort that Bolin suggested. And I—_

_“If you guys want, my dad owns a resort in the Fire Nation. I mean I know we’d have to fly all the way there but it’s a nice beach.” Asami suggested, in such a neutral voice that if Bolin talked louder, no one probably would have heard it. But I was listening._

_“Wait whoa you own a resort?! Asami I know your company is badass but damn I didn’t know it was that bad ass!”_

_The timid attribute was still there. But she just smiled. We all knew how wealthy Asami’s family were but that wasn’t why we were friends of her. We would never take advantage of anything like that. Asami was humble and kind enough to offer. So that’s what she was so shy about._

_I had to confirm this was okay with her. “Are you sure your dad would be okay with that? I mean, it might get a little crazy once we’re there.”_

_She immediately shook her head. “No, it’s cool, promise. Since summer is still far away we can always consider something else.”_

_Opal kicks in. “I’ve always wanted to see the Fire Nation. Since Asami’s offering her resort, I think it’s fair we start saving up for our flight tickets.”_

_And when Asami brought up that she owns a private jet too, everyone went ballistic. But we all agreed that her offering of a resort was already too much and we would just be buying our own flights to the Fire Nation._

_Summer at that time was eight months away. Nobody really brought up the topic until prom came. I had basketball season to look out for too so it was too early to be planning things._

_Again, I was never a planner. It was also definitely not part of my plan to fall for Asami Sato._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lookie an update! Thanks everyone again for the support of this fic. Any ideas as to what Korra will do next in the present time? Stay tuned to find out! ;)


	4. Have We Met?

**8 YEARS AGO**

_A month has passed since the “plan” talk at the cafeteria with my friends. Today is Monday and also the first tryouts for basketball._

_The bell rang after Mrs. Pema just finished announcing that page whatever is due for reading. I didn’t really care at this point. I want to play some ball._

_As if right on cue, Bolin hits me on the shoulder as soon as I get out of the classroom. “Hey Kor! Goodluck with your tryout!”, he yells as he walks quickly passing the crowd. He must be in a rush, I thought. After all, today was the girls’ tryout and the boys’ will be tomorrow._

_I immediately went to my locker, dropped off my books, pick up my duffel bag and power walk to the gym to change._

_Tenzin was just about to start warm up as soon as I enter the gym. The corner of my eye caught a familiar figure and all I could feel all of sudden is a pang of nervousness._

_Tryouts were always open to everyone who wanted to watch. So I shouldn’t be surprised to see Asami sitting on the bleachers with Opal. I swallowed and try to contain my self._

_What the hell? This is just a tryout, Kor. You did this a couple of times. Okay yeah, maybe no one has watched you play before, but Asami is your friend right? It’s all good._

_Talking to myself seemed to make it even worse but when Tenzin blows the whistle for formation I try to concentrate. I know that she’s seen me. But I haven’t really made eye contact with her yet._

_Another whistle blows and suddenly I’m pulled by reality. What the fuck, everyone’s ahead of me. Man makers have never been this tough. But Kuvira, the person beside me, didn’t pause to touch the line. Shit! It’s a sprint course! Why the hell was I thinking man makers?_

_I suddenly picked up the slack and try to think of anything else beside Asami. But immediately failed._

_“Korra! What are you doing?! I said to do five sets of sprints from end to end!” Tenzin yells at me. Shit._

_I couldn’t help but steal one more glance on the side. Asami and Opal are laughing. Great. What a great day today._

_*   *    *_

_Tryouts had never been that hard. But why was so hard to concentrate?! Goddamn it, I need to get in to this year’s basketball team if I even want to get a scholarship. I wipe my face one more time until I feel a figure present before me. Tenzin. Shit._

_“Hey Tenzin.”_

_His face was pure disappointment._

_“I know school just started and all. But I’ve never seen you be so out of sorts until today. Are you alright?”_

_I sighed. “Yeah coach. I’m sorry. I know how much this means to you. I’ll be back at it next practice. I promise.”_

_“Alright. I am counting and you and Kuvira to make it to this year’s team. Make me proud.”_

_“Yes coach.”_

_He disappears then._

_I pick up my bag and head straight to the showers._

_“Korra!”_

_I knew that voice. Asami was smiling and I didn’t see Opal anywhere. I turn around and try to put the best face I could after pure humiliation._

_“Hey Asami, I’m sorry you had to see that.”_

_She smiles. “It’s fine. Opal was with me earlier but she had to leave early. Good job there today.”_

_I knew my expression fell just by seeing her reaction. “Yeah. It wasn’t really my best.”_

_“Are you okay?”_

_I had never been good at controlling my temper. Usually, it only comes up in heated games. But I don’t know why it’s suddenly resurfacing when I’m talking to a good friend. Asami’s done nothing wrong. Why am I feeling like this?_

_I inhaled deeply and contain myself. “Yes. Just an off day. Thanks for watching. Hopefully I wouldn’t be that bad next practice.”_

_“You’re welcome. I didn’t know how intense basketball tryouts could get. Anyway, I was wondering, since you’re going home now right? Do you want a ride?”_

_There it was. A little spark. But it was so small I don’t think it was even there. But this newfound feeling has gotten me in a good mood all of a sudden. My temper is at ease and I find myself smiling again._

_“Uhm, I need to shower still but uh sure? If you don’t mind waiting a few more minutes that is.”_

_She nods. “That’s alright. I’ll be outside then.”_

* * *

 

 

  **PRESENT**

I was back to work the next day after my talk with Bolin. It still bugged me. No matter how much thought I put in to it, it still wasn’t adding up right. Was Asami avoiding me? How long she planning this? We left at good terms and started on clean slates. It didn’t make any sense.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

“Ma’am, your three o ‘clock appointment is here.” My assistant calls.

“Thank you. Let them in.”

The athlete comes in and I’m back to the professional therapist I was.

This was my last appointment for the day and I’m headed off to meet Opal, Bolin and Mako for an early dinner.

I couldn’t wait to get out of here. Also, I would like to ask Mako and Opal if they’ve encounter Asami yet.

The situation with this athlete was just a couple minor exercises since she’s newly recovering from her fractured arm.

It was a long one but the thirty minutes is up and next thing I know I’m clocking out.

I head to Narook’s as soon as I get out of the building. It was a two blocks away from my work. I received a text from Bolin. “Hey Korra, so…. Mako brought someone. You might not be happy about it. But Asami’s here.”

The car honking several feet away from me saved me from pausing in the middle of the street. As soon as I’m on the other side, I texted back, “What do you mean Asami’s there? What?”

I didn’t get a text back. I kept my phone on my pocket and expect the worst. Why would all of a sudden Asami show up? Was she just going to avoid me again? To make sure her point got across?

I really need to stop overthinking this. Maybe she wanted to apologize. Yeah, that must be it.

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking, I open the door to Narook’s and was greeted by the amazing smell. Then I was greeted by her.

Her hair stood out from everyone else in that place. Her makeup was on, and the way she dressed didn’t even change. She was smiling at something that Opal is saying. Mako was beside her while Bolin and Opal were on the opposite side. Apparently, my seat was at the head of the table. This is just great.

“Korra!” Bolin waves. Opal and Mako waved hello as I approach the table. I was waiting for Asami’s reaction. Her gaze caught mine and suddenly her smile dropped. Bolin was right. There was something off about her.

“Hi guys, hey Asami.” I waved, in what I pray to be a neutral voice and not a pathetic one.

 “I’m sorry, have we met?” Asami asked. If she hadn't sounded so sincere I would have snapped right there.

I had to pause before I took seat. There was no way she was doing this. She was actually playing the have we met card? Who is she kidding right now? I looked at everyone else and suddenly there was this big tension. No one was saying anything. Unbelievable!

“I think I should go.” I murmured and turned to head for the exit. It’s suddenly hard to breathe and the door seems further away than it was before. _Most of all, why does it still hurt?_

Bolin was calling my name but as soon as I got out, I started walking faster. My chest felt tight and my eyes feel a little wet. I took a deep breath and continued to walk.

“Korra! Come back pls! Let us explain! Asami isn’t ignoring you!”

Bolin caught up with me and stopped me by the arm. I couldn’t look at him. I couldn’t look at anyone. But most of all, I don’t think I could look at her again.

“Korra, listen please.” Bolin breathed, “Asami isn’t ignoring you. She….”

There was silence. I try to pull back but he held tighter. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear that this was what it has come down to after what we've been through.

“Asami got into an accident a year ago. Remember the train wreck in Ba Sing Se? The news I told you about? She was there Korra. She... lost her memories.” Bolin explained. 

But the anger in me was already there. It was already feeding off anything Bolin was saying. “Bullshit! If that’s the case, then why the fuck is she talking to you guys? Does she think I’m dumb? If she wants to play forget then she can play all she wants.”

Bolin’s hold loosened. The look on his face was heartbreaking. He wasn’t joking. It wasn’t bullshit either. I couldn't believe it. Could it be true? Asami has forgotten about me?

“She has temporary amnesia believe it or not. She doesn’t remember you because apparently before the accident, you were majority of her memories Korra. If it helps, she said you looked familiar. She said she knows OF you. But her memories were all blurry. Hell, she doesn’t even remember the first day we all met. She didn’t even know our names until Mako brought her in.”

“Wait, is this where you got this from? From Mako?” I asked, this was a big bomb that Bolin had just dropped. I have so many questions.

“Well yeah, apparently he was one of the investigators at the scene of the accident. He couldn’t release information until recently. Until Asami was fully healed. After all, what you guys—“

“The break up.” I interrupted.

He nodded. “I understand if you don't want to come inside. This must be a shock to you. It’s a shock for all of us.”

There was too much information that I suddenly felt so lightheaded. I told Bolin to apologize to everyone and tell them I wasn’t feeling well.

When my body hit the bed as soon as I got home, there was one thing running through my mind. All of the information that Bolin gave me pointed at one solution.

Mako and I are going to have a long talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo midterms happened so yeah. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Also, the korrasami train is about to go downhill from here. Giving you all a heads up.


	5. Silence

**PRESENT**

It was a cold morning when I walk to Rojo’s café. It’s a Saturday and had been a couple days since the incident at Narook’s. I called Mako the day after and agreed to meet up. I didn’t even have to bring up what it was going to be about. All I had to say was to meet at Rojo’s café at 10:00 am.

Mako knows I was never a morning person. So when I heard him swallow and agree, he knew he had a lot of things to explain. I have a million questions and expect answers on all of them. We couldn’t meet up soon enough due to his busy schedule. I have no reason to be angry at him. He was doing his job, but this was the girl that I gave my heart to years ago. He knew how much Asami means to me.

I reached the café and host greets me. I gestured for two people with my fingers and he leads me to a booth a couple steps by.

“Let me know if you need anything else.” He hands the drink menu, smiles and leaves.

I don’t look at the menu though. I don’t gesture for him back either. I look at my watch: 9:54 AM.

As if on cue, Mako enters and as soon as he sees me, his expression falls. He walks towards me, gives me one of those tight smiles and takes a seat. The waiter approach us, ready to take our order.

“Hey ma’am and sir, as you know our special today-“

“Two black coffees for the both us. Thanks.”

I knew the waiter was taken aback by my sudden interruption. I apologized and repeated the order. I want Mako to start talking. I want him to talk about everything. When the waiter leaves, there was this awkward atmosphere around us. Mako clears his throat.

“You never came back to Narook’s.” Mako mumbles.

“No. But you know there’s a lot more that I want to know just besides what happened there. How long have you known?”

He took a deep sigh. “Look, Korra, I know you’re upset with this. I’m really sorry. But Asami was almost in critical condition back then. You recently got a job too and I don’t think interrupting your schedule to fly couple nations a way would look good at your job.”

Okay, he had a point. He still hadn’t answered me though. I raised my eyebrows in question and he seemed to take the hint. However, waiter comes and brings our drinks. He seemed to be frightened as he kept his head low while he placed our drinks on the table. I remind myself to tip him after.

“Remember when I told you I had a special case? It was New Years eve when we got all together and I had to leave because there was an emergency?”

I remembered. He was acting all weird about it too back then but I regarded it as nothing. I nodded.

“Yeah, so I flew to Ba Sing Se that night. My team and I got to the train wreck. I couldn’t close that case as an accident Korra. It was planned massive murder and the killer knew Asami Sato was going to be on that train.”

My heart pounds. Someone tried to kill Asami. But he solved it, I know Mako is a great detective. But the idea that while I was doing my own thing while someone was trying to kill someone so close to me bothered me.

“You caught him right?” I swallowed. I have to confirm he did.

He nods. “Yes. It’s also part of the reason I didn’t want to tell you guys about it. Asami was one of the people who survived the train wreck.”

“Who was it?” I swallowed. I may have an idea.

When Asami and I were together, she used to talk to me about her mom. Her mother was killed when she was little. The killer was never caught. I vowed then to protect Asami at all costs.

Mako seemed to feel my uncertainty.

“It’s a guy who had murder killings around the Earth Nation. Apparently he moved from place to place. He wasn’t the same killer who killed Asami’s mom though. But rumour has it that he passed away from overdose.”

Well that’s a relief. “Can you tell me about Asami’s recovery? Did she remember you?”

There was something in Mako’s expression that felt so raw. As if talking about that subject was too sensitive. My curiosity is getting the best of me. Did something happen between him and Asami?

Moreover, did Asami fall for him?

* * *

* * *

 

**8 YEARS AGO**

_When I came out to the parking lot, Asami is already inside her car. I understood since it was getting chilly, and also it’s nigh time._

_She sees me through the window, opens the door and I hop in._

_“Hope you weren’t waiting long.” I said as I fasten my seatbelt._

_“It’s alright. I really wanted to talk to you today.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Asami started the car but doesn’t shift the gear. We sat there in silence. She seemed to be deep in thought._

_“Mako asked me out today.”_

_The sudden tight in my chest made it harder to speak. I want to tell her about how I found her beautiful and how much it meant to me when she came to practice today. I want to tell her I could potentially have a crush._

_But all I said was, “That’s nice.”_

_“I declined him.”_

_Asami sighs. “Korra, I’m telling you this because I don’t have anyone else to talk to. It would be too weird with Bolin and Opal is pretty cozy with Bolin. It’s just I can’t-“_

_“Do you like Mako though?” The question came out of nowhere. But my inner self is curious._

_“No. I…. think I like someone else.” She clears her throat. The tightness is back._

_“Okay. That person is lucky.”_

_It hurts for some reason. Even if I do admit that I have this mini crush on her, it still feels as if the wound is deep. So this is how it feels to have unrequited love. I am so not going to like someone ever again. But it feels to good to be her shelter. That she trusts me with this. Do people do the wrong things for the right reasons?_

_If so, what is wrong with me? I could easily just tell her but what if that someone she likes like her back?_

_“Korra I want to tell you something.”_

_“Go for it.” My voice almost cracks. I want to go home._

_“This someone I like, I’m not sure if….well… if that person likes me. I’m a fond of this person though. What do you think I should do?”_

_“I think it’s better to have it over with right? I mean if you guys are close, then I’m sure he’d understand. Do I know this guy?”_

_Asami shakes her head. Her hands are pressed together in her lap as if she doesn’t know what to do with them. Moments passed which felt like minutes. We sat there in silence, watching the breeze blew the leaves to announce autumn is on its way. Then something happens._

_“The person I like…. Is a girl.” Asami swallowed and reach for the gear. The silence resumes._

_I sat in silence as Asami drove me home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: In present form, the whole Mako and Asami thing is all in Korra's head. She is overthinking herself since as the past shows, Mako did like Asami but Asami declined him ages ago. I was never going to pull the love triangle thing but I did a different approach so I hope this one is a little bit better? Pls don't kill me . It's safe to say that Asami and Mako was never a thing in this story. It just so happens that two people like Asami in the past. I hope that clears any confusion that you may have. 
> 
> I apologize for the long wait. I recently got a new job and I have finals approaching in two weeks so I'm sorry that I don't know when the next update will be. But rest assured that this story will be continued.  
> Let me know how you're all liking the story so far.  
> Thank you!


	6. Sour Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE EXAMS! yay also just a quick recap from the previous chapter to refresh your minds: Korra and Mako finally had the talk in the present. In the past, Asami confessed to Korra that she's into girls. ;)
> 
> Also, I changed the italicized font of the past tense to normal font. Didn't see a use of them since I mark them as past and present anyway. 
> 
> ENJOY!

**8 YEARS AGO**

I was never one to miss school. I turned off my phone even knowing that Bolin and the others may ask where I am. To be honest, I don’t even know why exactly I needed to be off school. Am I avoiding _her_?

Asami’s confession definitely has taken me aback and she probably thinks I hate her now when as a matter of fact I don’t.

_(The person I like…. is a girl.)_

Her words echoed in my mind. Who is it? Is it someone from my basketball team? Is it Opal? Oh god, that’s going to be a problem. A part of me hope that it could be me. But that’s too farfetched is it not?

Hours passed and I lie in the same position as I was this morning. My mom dropped me off breakfast in my bedside table after I told her I felt sick and was not going to school. I ate a piece of the toast and sipped the hot chocolate. I barely touched my food. It’s crazy how thinking can influence hunger this much.

I do hate myself for not speaking up. For not telling her that I potentially might like someone too. That she isn’t alone. But instead I stayed silent.

More hours passed. I woke up to darkness and automatically reached for my phone.

_(The person I like… is a girl.)_

I stared at my dark phone screen. Right, I turned it off. I should probably take a shower first though. Maybe eat something, since I am pretty hungry. I left my phone of the bedside table and head to the shower.

One bath and dinner later, I turn my phone back on. 8:05 PM, it reads.

11 messages. 4 from Bolin. 1 from Mako and 1 from Opal. 5 messages from Asami followed by 2 missed calls and voicemails, both from her.

My heart pounds.

_(No… I think I like someone else.) (The person I like… is a girl.)_

I quickly tapped on Asami’s name and read through her thread of messages.

**I know I might have shocked you yesterday. Can we talk? 8:50AM**

**Bolin just told me you weren’t at school today. I hope you’re okay. 9:45 AM**

**Korra, I’m really sorry okay? I was really hoping this won’t change anything between us. 11:03 AM**

**Please say something. 5:33 PM**

**I’m sorry. 7:52 PM**

A tear fell from my cheek and I quickly dabbed it with my hand. Why does it hurt so much? I clicked through the voicemail and listen.

_“Hey Korra, you weren’t replying to your messages but I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry.”_

There was a loud breathing at the end of her sentence as if she was holding so much emotions. The second voicemail plays.

_“Hey Korra, I really want to talk to you, please call me back.”_

Would she hate me if I call now? It’s better to face this in person right? Yeah, I’ll talk to her in person. I feel so tired again already.

******************************

It’s the next day. I know she’s always early for class so I wasn’t surprised to see a familiar raven haired girl already sitting at our usual table. The table where we first met.

I approach our table slowly, trying not to startle her. Her earphones while she reads, a textbook I’m guessing for another class.

But Asami does something that I never thought would occur.

As soon as I sit down, she stands up, as if already recognizing that it’s me. She closes her textbook and sits on another table.

“Asami.”

Her eyes doesn’t look at me for one second. And yes okay, I probably deserve this but I rehearsed an entire apology for her this morning. She takes the table right beside ours and sits down there. She opens her textbook and starts reading again.

There were only few people in class since the bell didn’t ring yet. I call her again. “Asami.”

Nothing. The bell rings and everyone starts coming in. Okay, I’ll try again after class.

*********************************************

It now has come to my full attention that Asami hates me. After class I tried following her, but during class change the hallways are too packed and she still hasn’t looked at me in the eyes. She hates me.

Lunch comes and I didn’t see Asami on the table on my way to the cafeteria and went on search for her. I quickly texted Bolin that I won’t be in lunch and let the others know not to worry.

As I make my way down the lockers in the hallway, I hear faded music playing and see her, sitting down, eating her lunch on the floor. My heart constricts.

She looks at me in the eyes now. And it’s so full of hurt that I want to tell her so much how sorry I was. But before I can even utter a word, my cheeks are wet. Asami pulls her earphones away from her ears. Her expression is unreadable.

“You have no reason to cry for ignoring a friend.” She mutters.

I quickly wipe away my cheeks. Her words stung.

“Asam—“

“Not one text Korra. Not. A. Single. Text.” She jabbed. “Do you know how crappy I felt yesterday?! Were you not at school because you were avoiding me?”

“ Asami, listen---“

“NO, you listen. I know the befriending a gay person is probably not what you expected but I’m into girls Korra and you know what sucks during all of this?”

I’ve never seen Asami cry and couldn’t look her in the eye anymore. I stared at my feet, admitting defeat. God, she fucking hates me.

“What sucks is the fact that the person I like doesn’t even like me anymore!”

More tears. I knelt and sat beside her. I reached for her hand. She deserves to know how much I liked her in the past few months that we’ve met. She deserves an apology. I wait for her to pull her hand away but she doesn’t. Her head is turned so she doesn’t look at me.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re mad. I know you probably hate me. I’m an asshole for not telling you this. The fact is, I don’t hate you. I actually like girls too. Well, one girl really.”

That got her attention. She pulls her away slowly and wipes her cheeks.

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

I pressed my lips together, hoping that it prevents the tears from falling. “Because unfortunately, the girl I like confessed yesterday that she likes someone else.”

It took her time to process this sentence. Her expression is blank. Oh god, I fucked up. She’s really going to hate me so---

Sour cream and then sweet. My thoughts are disrupted by the soft touch of her lips and taste of sour cream. I wanted more but the lips are gone just as quickly as it came.

A moment passed. I was staring at the raven haired beauty sitting before me. Her fingers grazed my lips and touched her forehead into mine. God, she smells so good.

“Bolin wasn’t kidding when he said you’re stubborn.”

My face scrunched trying to decipher what she meant. She must have sensed my confusion. She kisses me again, and I want more.

“I’m kidding. You really like me?”

I nodded. Words would not present itself even if I tried. My brain is in delay of processing all this. One thing I know for sure, that I do like Asami.

She chuckles and it’s breathless. “I thought you hated me. That’s why I said earlier that the girl I like didn’t like me anymore.”

“Oh.” My voice is back.

“Sit with me for a while? We have lots to talk about.”

I was by her side so quickly. She held my hand and we talked about everything. In the midst of all this, Asami tries to share her lunch with me which composed of carrots and broccoli and sour cream.

“Sour cream really?” I teased.

“Why? It’s so good.”

“Hell no. I’ll order fries.”

“I’ll tell Tenzin.”

It’s funny how moments ago we were both upset with each other. And I think is part of what I like about Asami. Despite our differences, she’s willing to compromise. I took a deep breath and I feel her kiss my cheek.

“What are you thinking about?” She plays with my fingers.

“I want to date you.” I blurted and immediately regretted.

“One step at a time okay? We’re both new to this. But I’ll you Korra as long as you’ll have me.”

I kissed her again. I couldn’t help it.

Sour cream.

* * *

 

 

**PRESENT**

“You see, as soon she got in the hospital, her father called.”

I nodded in understanding as Mako explained.

“Her dad was so furious. He wanted the guy dead. But what really pissed me off is that he didn’t even bother visiting her Korra.”

“That’s how Asami’s dad always been.”

This time, Mako nodded. “I promised him that I’ll catch the guy. So I did.” Mako stares through the window. “She was in a coma for months. 3 months to be exact. I was flying back and forth from Republic City to Ba Sing Se to check on her condition.”

It was no wonder that during those times I thought Mako was just getting piled with work. A part of me is thankful that he took care of Asami. A part of me is upset that he kept it to himself which is silly since I know I was probably still broken hearted at the time.

Mako rubs both his hand onto his face. This is really taking it out on him. I reached for his shoulder, offering comfort. He smiles briefly and continues. “She didn’t remember who I was. She said I looked familiar. It didn’t take me long enough to figure out she had temporary amnesia either. The doctor examined her and all and turns out that most her memories had been erased. When the doctor asked what was the last time she remembered, she said the last thing she remembered was boarding the plane from Fire Nation to Republic City to attend high school.”

I swallowed as Mako paused as if to let the last sentence sink it.

“Korra, her last memory was before she attended our high school. Shit, that was what? That was like over eight years ago.”

I understood. I really did.

“Korra I tried recalling her memories. I talked about you, Bolin and Opal and how we were all friends. But she couldn’t recall it. But during the entire time of me trying to help her out, she said something that made me realize that she hasn’t forgotten you at all.”

I nodded again and waited. I felt hope.

He chuckles as if remembering the entirety of that moment is funny. “I saw her wearing the bracelet you got her for your third anniversary one day. I asked her if she knew who it was. She replied with, ‘I dunno but it makes me feel special somehow. Like someone special gave this to me or something. It makes me feel light.’ Then she told me a couple days later that she feels like she’s missing something but she doesn’t know what it is.”

I want to cry. Asami hasn’t fully forgotten me. I know that in the back of her mind I still exist. I have to try. I want her to remember who I am.

“If you’re worried if she fall for me or not, it never happened Korra. Asami’s heart has always belonged to you. And if there’s anyone who’s going to help Asami recover her memories, it will be you.”

Mako placing this responsibility on me feels heavy. But I want to try. Asami deserves to remember all the good times we all had when we were in high school. That she was cared for. That despite her unloving father, she had friends that loved her. That _someone_ out there loves her.

Mako and I both finish our drinks. Our conversation took a leap on our silly high school memories.

He’s slowing down to a chuckle when out of nowhere he suddenly said, “She still eats carrots with sour cream.”

I smiled at the thought. I smiled at the fact that the Asami I had known years before is still there. Her memories are just erased.

“Do you think it’s possible to recover her memories still? What did the doctor say?”

“It is possible. The doctor said memories could only be erased after a year of recovery if the victim still hasn’t remembered anything. But Korra trust me on this. Asami is capable of a lot of things. She deserves our help. So please don’t run away this time. She needs you.”

I couldn’t run away from anything even if I try. Because the past five years, that’s all what I’ve felt. I’ve ran away from my past hoping I can get a better future. But I’m back into weaving my entire past again.

But running away is not an option this time.


	7. Our Trip Part 1

**PRESENT**

Mako and I left Rojo’s café that morning and I rode my bike to clear my head.

That was a week ago. Mako has informed everybody else about the plan to help Asami recover her memory. I remember walking out of that café feeling light. Because if Asami’s memories could be regained, I want her to know that her friends were with her every step of the way. What does it mean for us? I don’t know.

I remember I had this one client with a fractured knee come in. He was well over his thirties and yet still engaged in tennis. He told me, “My wife and I used to play a lot, but with her Alzheimer’s, it’s difficult now.”

Not a fraction of frown or sadness could be seen on his face. He was even smiling, as if he fantasizes about playing tennis with his wife all day. I told him, “She must be a great player then. Does she beat you?”

He chuckled. “I let her beat me nowadays. You see, sometimes she would stand still and not remember why she’s holding a racket in the first place, then she would ask me who won? Man, when I told her it’s her, I made it a vow to tell her she’s the winner for the rest of my life to see her smile like that.”

“She sounds lovely.”

He nods and smiles, “She really is. When you meet the right person, it really changes you. She didn’t give up on me even with her sickness, and I never gave up on her. She’s my strength.”

Why did Asami and I gave up back then? What made it stop?

* * *

 

**7 YEARS AGO**

“Man, oh man! I can’t wait to see the Fire Nation!” Bolin squeals on his seat as he looks to his window.

The plane hasn’t even moved yet. Asami and I sat beside each other and Bolin and Mako sat beside each other. Opal and her brother, Wing, were sitting at the back.

Asami glances at Bolin and chuckles. She then reached for my hand that’s lying on her lap. “You excited?,”she asked then she leans closer and whispers, “I’m all yours when we get there.”

I swallowed and felt warmth creeping to my cheeks. The past few months had been great. When Asami and I came out to our friends, they all took it very well. Mako was the only who acted weird on it but came around as time passed. The planned trip months ago has finally came and now here we were, on the plane, ready to have fun together.

My relationship with Asami had improved, sharing a few kisses here and there, and when I thought about what Asami might be suggesting as soon as we land made me feel a bit nervous. Intimacy is something that we lack. I know that eventually we’ll end up doing it but I can't help feeling nervous. I squeezed Asami’s hand as I dismiss the thoughts.

The flight was about three hours and I occupied my time switching glances at the window and at my girlfriend’s face. This activity made me realize something.

When you’re in love with someone, you start to pick up little things about them. Soon, you unconsciously start to adapt these little things.

I meddle with this thought as Asami and I wait for our luggages. I used to put my hand on her knee all the time when we’re at lunch, on a date, or just waiting. This time, I don’t think she’s aware of her hand slowly tapping my knee like I used to for her. The gesture makes me smile.

“Are you hungry?” She asks, and my stomach chose that moment to make a gurgling sound. Asami chuckles. “I’ll grab us burgers after okie?”

I leaned in to peck her on the cheek. “Thanks babe.”

Our luggage finally arrives and I reach for both and pull them out. 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was what I have finished after my last draft writing and I know the ending is very abrupt. I also know that I've been away for a very long time. This story will continue but I am currently at a state where writing is at the very end of my priority list. Opportunities have presented itself in real life while problems also came along and I have been focusing on those. With that being said, I'm sorry but this story will currently be on hiatus until I find some time again. I don't want to force writing it as I have great ideas to this story and rushing it will not just spoil the story but also spoil the writing itself. I apologize. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who are still keeping up to date with this fic. 
> 
> Until then, see you all hopefully again.


	8. Our Trip Part 2

**7 YEARS AGO**

The drive to Asami’s resort was silent.

Silent for the reason that I try to contain my breath whenever Asami’s hand moves slowly up and down my thigh, my arm and the closeness of her lips to my neck makes all the hairs in my body go up. But I liked the sensation, have her close.

When the resort comes into view, I can’t help but smile. It feels as though I’m at the edge of the world, smiling at the sun, and at the highest tier of happiness.

“You’re smiling to widely. You like it that much?”

I meet twinkling green orbs and peck her nose. “You sure your dad doesn’t mind?”

Asami chuckles and shakes her head. “Trust me when I say that my dad happily gave me the key to our cottage which I can’t wait to get to.”

There was fondness but also teasing at her voice.

“OHMYGOD ASAMI YOU HAVE A FREAKIN HELIPAD INSIDE THE RESORT? WHAT?” Bolin shrieks from behind us. I hear Opal and Mako trying to calm him down.

“I have to ask Lee when the helicopter is available. But we can definitely ride it.” Asami comments.

With that, Bolin screams some more.

The van comes into a stop and I have take off my sunglasses to make sure that the building I saw was the right one. From far away, it seemed like a regular cottage. Up close it looks like a mansion.

“Wow, how many stories is this ‘cottage’?” Mako asks teasingly, air quoting using his hands at the last word.

“Just two. three bedrooms and 1 master’s so four in total. Korra and I call dibs on the master’s. I don’t really mind which room you guys pick.”

“This is so sweet!”

We spent an hour unpacking and getting settled. Opal called dibs on the room  close to ours which had the a nice ocean view. There was one more room that offered the same one in which Mako and Bolin had to play rock paper scissors to find out which. Bolin did a lot of screaming today and screamed some more when he wins what he calls the "amazing room".

The first thing I did was jump on the king sized bed. Asami laughed as she enters, and as I move my legs and arms back and forth like my I’m making a snow angel.

“Wow, if I knew you were this excited to get in bed, I would have taken you right there and now.”

Asami puts down the duffel bag she’s holding and I sit upright to see her better. “You tortured me while we were on the way here.”

She walks towards me and place both of her arms on the bed and leans in. “Just trying to see if I could get some response from you.” She whispers, and it’s so soft that all the sensations I felt went down in one place. _Down_ there.

Her lips are one inches away from me and that distance continues to decrease—

“Asami! I was wondering—Oh! Oh!” Opal enters with a towel in her hand which is now in front of her face. “Sorry! I was just wondering where the bathroom is, this cottage is literally too big.”

Asami pecks my nose and turns around. “Down the hall and the last door to your left.”

Opal dashes away. “Okay, thanks and sorry!”

Asami shakes her head and sits on the bed. I reach for her hand and play with her fingers and blurted, “I don’t know if I’ll be good at it.”

Asami laughs. It’s such a loud laugh. The laugh where she has to inhale for a minute and continues. I just smile because I liked hearing it.

She calms down after a moment. “We don’t have to do anything at all baby. I love you. Let’s go for a walk?”

She leads me out of the bed with her hand grasping mine.

* * *

 

**PRESENT**

_She currently lives at a penthouse that her father owns here. She never came back to the Sato Mansion. But sometimes she goes back to use the garage to tinker with some things. She’s still Asami, Korra. Somewhere deep down, you’ll find her. She will remember._

Mako’s text flashes before my screen as I get off work. He sends another message with Asami’s number attached. If I were going to start new with this new Asami, I have to restart our meet up since I didn’t really give the best first impression at Narook’s last week. The question though is, when should I text her?

I reach my apartment and take off my polo and slacks. With just my undergarments on, I lay  in bed and grabbed my phone and think of something to say.

“Hey Asami, it’s Korra. We met last week.” Ugh, too formal. The cursor blinks back with an empty screen.

“Hey Asami, it’s Korra. I was wondering if you remember me?” My finger slides at the word ‘remember’. My mind took me back to that day. When her smile became forced and her eyes promised she will never forget. Years ago, I wanted to understand. Years ago, I wanted to forgive. Were we both wrong for giving up so easily?

I erase the message and inhale. Asami prefers face to face meet ups. She rarely message even when we’re together. This is a fact. I walk to my wardrobe and find something casual. I grab teal shirt and put it on quickly. I grabbed the jean propped on my chair and look at myself in the mirror.

“She will remember me.” I whisper to myself.

The person in the mirror blinks back. I blew a breath and look at my face one more time. “Here goes nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! To anyone who is still here, thank you so much for your patience. I feel good and I hope you're all having an amazing day! This story is back on track. :)  
> Ps: apologies if this chapter is too short. I'm just warming up for the good and sad things to come. The next chapter is already drafted so it shouldn't take that long for that one to come out. I hope you enjoyed :)


	9. Waves of Us

**PRESENT**

The penthouse stands before me, glass windows complimenting the entirety of the building along with its smooth grey and white walls. Judging by the exterior design and area of its location, this is probably one of the expensive penthouses in Republic City. I feel out of place with my shirt and jeans getup.

Asami resides at the sixth floor, Mako has told me. I inhale as I enter the sliding doors.

I’m greeted by the front desk receptionist as soon as I enter. “Hi, how can I help you?” 

I smile at the woman before me. “I’m here to see Asami Sato. Is she in the building by any chance?”

There was uncertainty in the woman’s face as she hears the name and I start to panic. Maybe this is too stalker-ish. Yep, she definitely thinks I'm a stalker. Figures since I've never been to this place. Maybe I should have called first. But what was I supposed to say when I’m a complete stranger in Asami’s eyes?

A beat or two passes. “Miss Sato just left thirty minutes ago. Can I take a message?”

“Oh.” It was all I could say. “It’ okay, she’s probably busy tonight. Thank you though.”

“You’re welcome.”

I called a cab and as I wait outside of the building, I start to wonder if she’s at the mansion. I guess it’s worth trying. The cab arrives fifteen minutes later and I tell the driver the mansion’s address. It’s at least going to take me half an hour as the penthouse’s location is far from the mansion. I wonder if Asami did that on purpose. But what exactly does she need to get away from? Maybe she just likes the privacy. Having amnesia, it seems, means that she needs to be cautious.

I chuckled to myself. Why am I suddenly so worried for her? Asami’s capable of many things. I sighed as I watch the road pass by. Where could she be?

Half an hour later, I’m thanking the cab driver and hand him the fare. As I exit out, I realized something. It’s been so long since I visited this place. New black gates have aligned the entrance and a security guard patrols the front. 

Before I can step forward, the gates open and there she is. Asami in her natural engineer form. She's wearing cargo pants and a black shirt. She's in her engineer form meaning she must be tinkering with something. However, she isn't alone. She’s chatting with a man on a suit who holds a brief case on one hand and papers on the other and it seems as though he is trying to explain something. Could it be a business meeting?

Asami smiles and the man nods. A black car rolls before them, the man gets in and Asami waves goodbye. I didn’t realize how long I’ve been staring until Asami catches my eye.

I panic. I couldn’t look away, so I stood there. Just stood there. Asami tilts her head and even from this far away it’s so adorable. She doesn’t seem creeped out by my sudden appearance. By the looks of it, she seems intrigued. The guard approaches her and I took that as my cue to leave. I start walking away. Fast.

This was a dumb idea. I should have called first. I should have----

A loud motor humming stops me from my pace and I literally almost fell backwards on my back. Oh my god, I'm going to get arrested am I? But the man in black in the motorcycle doesn't get off and handcuffs me. 

Instead, he says,“Miss Sato wishes to see you. She invites you inside.”

I swallowed and before I know it, I’m riding the motorcycle back to the mansion, entering the threshold of the mansion.

I’m greeted by her butler, and tells me to wait for Asami in her living room. The thing is, I know where the living room  is, so I declined when he asked if I wanted to be escorted.

It suddenly hit me. Memories of us here. As I walk towards the living room, I pass by the stairs where Asami and I had a heat of the moment. I shake my head at the thought.

_You’re here to see Asami. She doesn’t know you yet._

As I enter the living room, the couch appears and I’m taken back. I see Asami with her glasses, with my shirt on as she tries to study for her final. I see us chasing each other around this living room when I used to beg her for kisses so we could make up.

So many good memories that I have to close my eyes and realized that this is why I need to talk to her.

Asami needs to be able to treasure these memories just as much as I am right now. I want her to remember that she at least had great memories with me, and that I tried to give her a happy life.

Asami enters, and she traded her cargo pants for jeans and her black shirt for a white collared shirt. Her hair is up but she still looks gorgeous.  She's so beautiful that it hurts. She gestures for the couch and I take a seat. She takes the other seat across the coffee table between us.

“You’re the girl from Narook’s last week correct?”

The question broke me. Not because I knew I should be expecting this, but because there’s an unfamiliar tone at her question. A tone that breaks into the reality of what I was just reminded of. I stared at the coffee table.

“Yeah, I, uhm, wanted to see you. I left abruptly at Narook’s and I guess I should properly introduce myself. I’m—“

“Korra.” She finishes for me.

I had to look up because her tone changes. “Yeah, uh, I guess Mako told you.”

She grabs her ponytail and let it fall on her right shoulder. “No. Well, he has told me but I have pictures of you. Well the both of us. Lots of it.”

It almost feels unreal. Because at this moment, I feel hope. I feel her trust. The shyness in her voice makes me smile.

“Could you elaborate exactly what kind of pictures?” But I knew what she meant, Asami had pictures of us in her bedroom, at her office, on the binder that she uses for sketching. Even her garage. They were everywhere. I didn’t know what she did with them when we broke up. But knowing that she kept it made my heart soar.

Asami clears her throat. “I found them in a box when I was trying to recall my identity. If I’m correct, you’re someone I used to be very close with?”

She found them in a box? That broke me a little. And was I close with her? Yes. How much? I love you. I wanted to say, but I nod my head instead. “We, uhm, we were more than close actually.” _We were long term lovers._ But I could not say it. I don’t know how she’ll react. But I hope through the pictures that she saw, she knows what we were.

She adjusts her position from her seat. “I’ve been trying to recover from my lost of memories, but it seems that I cannot seem to recall you. The pictures didn’t help at all so I apologize if I offended you in any way. I am being very cautious at the moment as anything could happen.”

“O-fcourse. I understand.” I stared back at the coffee table. A moment passes.

“Can I ask you something?”

My eyes meet green orbs. “Anything.”

She exhales and put her hands together. She’s nervous and I understood. She has no idea who I am. But I hope the pictures at least tells her that I’m someone to be trusted. By now she probably has the idea that we had a long history together.

I wasn’t ready for what she was about to ask. A beat or two passes. The question almost takes me aback as I think that she may asked why I might be stalking her.  However, what I got was completely different.

“How did we meet Korra?”

* * *

 

**7 YEARS AGO**

The tides are low tonight and Asami plays with a flower that she found as her back caresses my front. My arms are around her middle as we watch the waves move back and forth. Bolin and the others have retired to the cottage. Asami and I? We wanted to go for a walk which led to a little make out session and now I hold her as we enjoy the night at the beach.

“Are you sure about taking a year off babe?”Asami asks and she grabs my hand and I nuzzle her neck.

“Yeah, how about you? How are you feeling about the entrance exams in two months?”

She leans into me more and this is one of those moments that I cherish the most. When we’re holding each other like this, talking about life, about anything.

“I really don’t want to worry about it at the moment. I think Zaofu offers more though, compared to RCU.”

Zaofu is known for its hands-on focused internships and rewarding student placements. Asami has told me this lots of times. I have no doubt Asami will get it if she wrote the entrance exam for it.

“I think Zaofu is good too. You said they offer more learning opportunities right? When are admissions?” She turns to face me and her hand reaches for my cheek.

“Their intakes are quite different. I don’t know if I want to do though.” She leans and kisses the corner of my lips.

“How come? Asami, this your dream. You should at least try. If you think Zaofu University is a great school, I’m all for it.”

She chuckles. “You do realize Zaofu is far away right? I don’t want to have to deal with distance. You know this.”

I sighed. “I know. But I also don’t want you to feel like you have to adjust your goals because of me.”

She goes back to her original position and reaches for my hand and kisses it. “I’m not adjusting anything. Any university will do really. Anywhere with you Korra.”

_Anywhere with you Korra._

Asami had big dreams and I know she'll figure out what the right thing to do is. Honestly, I didn't want to worry about it. We're on vacation and the most beautiful girl is right here right in front of me. 

"I love you." I turn her face so I can kiss her and we remained like that for a long time as the waves move back and forth.


	10. Doubts

**7 YEARS AGO**

Summer came like the wind. One day I’m dancing on the beach with the most beautiful girl in the world and the next I’m escorting her to her first entrance exam.

The Republic City University’s entrance exam to the Faculty of Engineering is three hours. I spent those hours applying for a job after wishing my girl the best of luck. Three hours later, Asami exits the exam room and meets me outside the gymnasium of the university. She hugs me for a long time. I kiss her on the cheek and say, “You did great babe, I know you did.”

One week later the results of the exams were mailed. I found a part time job at a sports club to assist with teaching disadvantage kids at sports. Asami congratulates me and I congratulate her after she tears the envelope and screamed followed by tackling me on the floor. One kiss led to the other, as our cheerful souls made our lips tingle with the sensation as they meet. Clothes were off and memories of our first time at Asami’s cottage rang through my mind but stripped away by the sound of Asami’s moan. I told her so many times that day that I was proud of her and life couldn’t get any better than this.

However, the problem with the universe is that it lets you taste happiness like a second, and when you don’t expect it, it turns everything around you.

I don’t know how it started or when it began. Asami came home late due to her group discussion after class. Her ponytail sagged along her shoulder. She huffs as she takes off her shoes and her jacket.

“Hey babe.” She says. It’ only been two weeks when school started. But I can’t help but feel that we’re slowing moving apart. I hate to say the phrase but it feels that way. So today I came over at her place, since I want to her that I missed her this week.

“Hey, how’s school?” I ask, I stood from the couch and gave her a kiss. She eased into it and I felt relief. I should understand that she might be just stressed.

She pulls away and sighs. Deeply. “I have three assignments that I need to work on in a bit. I know we haven’t seen each other this week and I’m so sorry baby.”

I held her in an embrace letting her know it’s okay. “It’s alright. I just wanted to see you today. I hope you don’t mind. Your butler let me in.”

She chuckles and pecks my nose. “You know you’re always welcome here. My dad’s rarely home.”

And that was another topic that we dodged. Asami’s father was a businessman. After her mom passed away when she was little, her father occupied himself with a lot of work which resulted in him still being a workaholic until now. Heck, the man built a bedroom in his office. Aside from that too, he also travels a lot which made it difficult to set arrangements and meet him.

Asami and I’s relationship are in no way a secret. My parents sighed in relief after I introduced Asami as my girlfriend and never gave any deep indication into it except to treat her right. I’m fortunate for that.

But as I watch Asami eat dinner and set her studying glasses on in the living room, I feel bad. I feel bad that I feel I should be doing more. She opens her textbook and sets her laptop along with the food and the bunch of papers in the coffee table. I want to tell her to take a break, to at least just breathe for a while. She works too hard.

“Baby, you should eat dinner first before you study.” I say from my seat across from her.

She leans up and clears and throat. “I’m all right, I just really need to get started on this.”

Then I felt it. A tiny slice of isolation. I inhaled. Because it’s silly to assume that Asami’s avoiding me. Because she isn’t. But the problem with a thought starting is that it starts with doubts. Am I doubting her? No. So why does it bother me?

“I’m just saying that there’s time for that babe. I figured you might want to rest for a while before you start.” I tried to stay neutral with my tone. Nothing too pushy, nothing too forceful, just voicing an opinion in hopes that she’ll me hear out. Communication is key after all.

She removes her glasses and sighs. Her hand reaches for her forehead. “I know I know. It’s just, I get really into it sometimes.” She drops the pen she’s holding and closes her laptop. She reaches for her plate and stands.

When she sat beside me, I almost thought she’s going to dump the contents of her plate on me. But she doesn’t. She twists her fork on the salad and leads her hand into my mouth, feeding me. I, of course, accepted.

“I didn’t know if you ate.” She scoops another and feeds herself this time.

“I did. And I know this probably seem petty but I really do miss you. I also know that it’s not going to be easy from here on out. But I’m willing to learn more about you and what you did today, the friends you met, all of it. Tell me about your day.”

The grin on her face was an indication that she had a good day.  “I met this girl named Zian. We’re like so similar in a way babe. It’s so funny. She’s gay too! And she was telling me that we should go on a double date sometime. I was so excited that I met a new friend.”

“Wow, so you guys have similar classes too or what?”

Asami nods immediately. “Yes! It’s so crazy, she told me that she plans to fast track her program which is exactly what I’m doing! She even showed me a picture of her cute puppy! God babe you have to meet her!”

Asami’s eyes are bouncing with joy. I smile because she seemed more relax now. As she continued on about her story of the day, it eventually ended and I had to leave her to her school work. I couldn’t stay the night since I had work early the next day. But I was happy that I said what I needed to say.

But as I walk the path to my apartment to catch my bus, I couldn’t help imagining Asami doing amazing things with her life. She could build anything in this city, but best of all, she could be anywhere in the world.

_Am I holding her back?_

I remember Asami’s eyes glistening as she talked about her new assignment of a fuel- efficient vehicle. She told me she’s really happy. I am happy for her too. I shook my head at myself for being so silly. I reach my bus stop and patiently wait for my bus to come.

We're both happy. So shouldn't that be enough?

* * *

 

**PRESENT**

Recalling memories was easy. A flashback of us meeting in class is a moment I'll never forget. Transferring these flashbacks into words was new. I was surprised with myself that  I recalled them vividly. Asami listens genuinely, asking a couple questions every now and then.

I’m telling the part where she’s first meeting Bolin and Opal when she says, “Why am I getting the feeling that Bolin likes Opal during this time.”

Always intuitive. I smiled. “Because he did. Bolin was very shy at the time to tell Opal though. But I kept convincing him.”

Asami nods. “And you? Did you like anyone at the time?”

I swallowed. This is the part that I don’t know if I should reveal. My hand reaches for my neck, “I, uh, well, you see I don’t know if you know. But at the time I played basketball. There’s--”

The teasing smile on her face is so intimidating that I forgot what I was going to say. I feel my cheeks getting warm. God dang it. Does she know? Because Asami may have amnesia, but she  isn’t naïve. “Mhmm.” But her posture suddenly changes. Her hand flies to her head as if she's in pain.

“Asami. Are you okay?” I was about to stand when she raises her free hand to stop me.

She starts massaging her head and smiles at me assuring me that she’s alright. “It’s fine. It’s just when you said basketball... I thought for a sec—I mean, aghh.” She closes her eyes and continues to massage her forehead. I could tell that something's bothering her.

Was it something I said? By the look of her face she looks confused. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Her hand left her forehead and she stands. “Yes, but I think I’m going to call it a night. Spending time in the garage must have left me exhausted. I’m sorry but it was nice meeting you Korra. And thank you for your time. I'll tell Lee to make arrangements to come home.”

As if on cue, her butler, Lee, comes around and gestures for me to follow him. 

Asami followed us behind as Lee leads me outside where I see a black car waiting. But I couldn’t ignore the shift in the air. As if something unnerving interrupted the mellow atmosphere. If she did remember something, she would have said something by now, right? But she could also be confused.

I thank Asami for the ride arrangement and after saying one final goodbye before I step out, Asami’s voice held me in place. “Korra, wait.”

For a second, it sounded like the Asami I knew and loved, and my heart constricts at the softness of her voice. There was a silent plea that I can’t seem to ignore. I turn back to her. “Yeah?”

She seems to be hesitating but she eventually says, “I can’t shake the feeling that you’re of importance to me somehow.” She swallows. “I want to continue our conversation sometime if that’s alright.”

Happiness? Relief? Joy? I don’t know what it is that overtook me but I felt lighter. “Of course, I think I have your number from Mako. I’ll text you.”

She nods and closes the door behind me.

As I walk outside the mansion, I thought I heard the door swinging open behind me. I’m almost tempted to look back, knowing Asami would be there watching me. Instead, I continued on the path towards the car and hope that she is.

* * *

_The rain would have helped, I thought to myself. But the sky remains clear even though nothing in my head made sense. My hands remain cold, despite the afternoon sun shining its entirety around me where the image of the two of us smiling and dancing should have been._

_Maybe I could have said it better. Or maybe she intended for this. But I can't let myself believe that for a second when despite her busy schedule, she still made me feel loved._

_The people seem silent. My eyes are sleepy. One voice echoes and I try to see it. I try to see her._

_Maybe if I close my eyes, I will wake up from this nightmare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the last scenario a glimpse of the break up? Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.
> 
> God, I really love these two. I really do. And I don't think I can forgive myself for what i'm about to do in the next following chapters. The break up isn't happening any time soon but the angst will slowly build up and I am saying this as a warning. For all of you who have read my previous fics, you all know that half of my work constitutes around angsty plot lines and whatnot.
> 
> Hold on tight.


	11. Blur

**PRESENT**

“Do you think she remembered something?” Mako scans the papers on his desk. I decided to visit him the next day after the visit from Asami’s place. I told him everything that Asami and I talked about.

I plopped on the seat across from his desk. “I don’t know. Her head started to hurt. I’m guessing she’s confused?”

Mako arranges the papers he’s reading and place them on a single file beside him. “It could be. I’ve never seen her like that before. But shouldn’t this be a good sign? Her brain is probably trying to remember you?”

I stare at the floor. I knew I shouldn’t be rushing this recovery process. So why can’t I stop myself from doing so? I lift my head to look at Mako. “What does she usually do on the weekends?”

Mako crosses his arms on his chest, thinking. “She goes to the gym daily so that could be it. She could also be working. Oh! Check ups! She sees her doctor on Saturdays.”

I’m at a loss. I don’t know when I should text Asami. I don’t know how busy she is. Heck, she wasn’t even in her penthouse when I tried to visit her. Mako didn’t have a reason for that either.  “Should I text her?” My phone is warm on my hand as I play with the screen.

Mako shrugs. “It’s for the better. She said she wanted to see you right? It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

I nodded. “You’re right.”

I left Mako’s office that afternoon and now I lay in my bed starting at Asami’s name on my contact list. What should I say?

I start typing. “Hey it’s Korra, what are you up to this weekend?” Without even thinking, I sent the text.

The bubble cloud started appearing and I immediately sit straight. Her reply came a second after. “I will be at my doctor’s in the morning of Saturday. But after that I’m free. Did you have anything in mind?”

My heart thumps. Okay, slowly and steady now. What can we do? Grab lunch maybe? Okay, yeah that sounds good. “Do you want to grab brunch maybe?”

Her reply was quick. “Yes, that sounds good.”

I smiled at my phone. “Okay, I’ll text you about the details when Saturday comes close.”

“Okay.”

I shut my phone off. Saturday just couldn’t come any closer.

I spent the rest of the week busying myself with work, reading, and working out. I decided to chose Narook’s as the place when Friday rolled by. Since I didn’t really give a great first impression, I might as well redo the whole thing.

I was fifteen minutes early and waited for Asami patiently at our booth. I texted her one last time that I was here and that she shouldn’t rush or anything.

Moments later, Asami enters the door looking amazing in a maroon jacket and dark jeans. I caught her attention and she waves as she sat down.

I feel less awkward now that she’s here. “Hey, how was your appointment this morning?”

Asami smiles. “It’s good. Dr. Kri conducted some tests. Then Rey took me home.”

Who’s Rey? Last time I remember, Lee was still her butler. “I’m sorry, who is Rey?”

Asami blushes. “Oh sorry, Rey is a close friend of mine. He is a nurse at the hospital I got confined in when I got into an accident. His parents do business with my dad. So yeah.”

I don’t know why but I felt a tiny bit of jealousy. But this is normal right? She was my ex after all? But why does it feel like it’s clawing me inside? “Oh I see.” I hope the smile I put on doesn’t reveal anything.

The waiter arrives with the menu and asks us for drinks. Asami and I agreed on water.

Asami raises her head from her menu. “You know, Rey told me I shouldn’t force remembering anything.”

Now it’s my turn to put the menu down a bit to see her. “He’s somewhat right. But wouldn’t you like to know anything what you did in highschool and stuff?”

Asami sighs. “He said that if it wasn’t that important, I wouldn’t remember it.”

Clearly, this Rey guy seems to rub me the wrong way. “Okay. So you mean—“

Asami places her menu closed on the table. “I’m saying that Korra, I know that we had something in the past and clearly it didn’t work out since all the stuff that we have together were in a box. I can only assume that that the Asami before kept them for memories. And clearly, I can’t seem to recall any. I’m saying this not to hurt you, but to tell you that I’m trying, I’ve been recovering for weeks and nothing is triggering me.”

I swallowed. “Except yesterday when your head hurt.”

Asami looks away and I knew that for some reason I was right. She says that she’s not hurting me, but right now, as I sat here staring at the girl who used to be the love of my life kills me.

The waiter interrupts us and take our orders. When he leaves, Asami folded her hands together in front of her. “I don’t know what the significance of that flashback was.”

I wonder, if she really meant that. “But you did remember something?”

Asami lets out a frustrated sigh and I panic that maybe I push this conversation a little too far. “It was you in a basketball jersey in my car. That’s all.” She still hasn’t looked at me.

I feel like I’m about to have a breakdown but I inhaled deeply. “I see.”

There was a pregnant pause and a shy of awkwardness as we wait for our food to  come. Asami ordered their classic seafood noodles. I ordered the spicy kind. But something struck me as the waiter comes with the appetizers that comes with our free meal. He lays out the freshly cut carrots and celery with the white sauce in the middle of the platter.

I look at Asami and she reaches for a slice and dips it in the sauce. I wait for her reaction. Surely, this couldn’t change.

I didn’t know I was staring for long until she clears her voice. “Is something on my face?”

I turn to look away and feel my cheeks burn. “Does this food remind you of something?” It was almost a whisper but I turn to look at her.

“This appetizer? With the sour cream?”

“Yes.”

As soon as I said it, her bitten carrot slice drops from her hand she seems frozen. “Asami? Are you all right?”

She seems  to shake from her frozen position and picks up the slice she dropped. “Yeah. This sauce,” she swallows, “I used to bring it to school.” It was a statement, not a question.

And for the first time since she came in this restaurant, I found my self smiling. It was a little flashback but overall it was something. “Yes, you used to bring it for lunch.”

And we met gazes, and for a second I thought I saw her, the Asami I once knew. “Korra.” She says, as she places away the slice on an open napkin.

My lips felt dry and my heart keeps thumping. Faster and faster. I could not form a response.

She asks, “Why didn’t we work out?”.

* * *

 

**7 YEARS AGO**

The days became blurry. Not because I couldn’t see through our relationship, but I what I didn’t want to see slowly starts to make its way through my sight.

I sat in an empty bed, the side beside me felt really cold. I felt Asami wake up beside me and get ready for school. The kiss on my forehead still tingles as I brush my fingertips on it. We still don’t live together, but I started leaving some of my clothes here since it’s more convenient when I stay over.

Our relationship became a routine, one that I think where I think we’re working so well since we knew each other’s schedules and powered through time when we thought we couldn’t find time for each other.

Asami comes home on the daily telling me excitedly about the project she’s working on, about the friends that she made and what they did in class. And I get excited for her too. Because she looks so happy, and so confident about what she’s doing and she even more beautiful with all the  giddiness.

Then I start realizing something.

 _Am I holding her back?_ The answer to the nagging thought in my head was simple. I wasn’t holding her back. I was holding myself back. I took the year off to figure what I wanted to about my life. I wanted to explore the options that I have. Months ago I told Asami that I might want to do athletic therapy someday. That remains an option and I know I can open doors to more.

So then I decided what I wanted to do today. I was going to visit some colleges and maybe ask about enrolment for the next year.

I visited two colleges so far and one caught my eye. I saw a bulletin from Temple Island college about a seminar on community fitness and wellness for the weekend. It seemed interesting so I set up a reminder on my calendar.

I came home that day to tell my mom about my plan for the weekend. She asked about Asami and I told her we’re doing well. I even smiled as soon as she mentioned her name. Asami and I are okay. I knew we will be. I just need to figure myself out.

Just when I’m about to head to bed, my phone vibrates and Asami’s gorgeous face lit up my screen. I couldn’t contain my smile and slide my finger through the screen to answer.

“Hey gorgeous, what’s up?”

Her tired voice came through. “Not feeling so gorgeous baby, I’m so exhausted.”

Worry strikes me right away. I couldn’t stay over another night since I had work early tomorrow. “Aw baby, want to tell me about it?”

I hear her sigh deeply. “Finals are just getting to me that’s all. I ended up staying til late at the library again. Anyways, are you busy this weekend?”

I was about to say yes then I remembered the seminar that I wanted to attend. “Not Saturday night, there’s this seminar I wanted to see through.”

Asami was surprised. I knew I should have told her. “Oh. Is it for your work?”

“Nope, I was visiting colleges today.” I couldn’t tell what Asami was thinking and it made me a little nervous.

But Asami’s voice picks up. “Oh my gosh baby that’s so good! So you’re looking through options then? Wait, how come I’m just hearing about this now?”

Honesty was the key to a great relationship. “I was feeling off lately. I knew I wanted to do something bigger and figure that out and I guess, I started today. And I wanted to tell you but I didn’t really want to disrupt you while studying.”

“Korra, you know you can tell me these things right? I support you fully and I want you to trust me. And I guess I’m at fault for not being there lately. I’m so sorry.”

Asami was very understanding and I love her for that. “Hey, you’re working hard, so don’t be sorry for that. After all, if I ended up picking a college, maybe we can do more things like study together, spend all day at the library, maybe get a little naughty.”

Asami’s laugh at the other end made me feel a bit better. I’m glad we  talked through this. “That’s very enticing. You should tell me more about the seminar when we see each other tomorrow. Also, I got some news.”

“Okay.” She got a job? Some type of award maybe?

I hear Asami take a deep breath. “My dad wants me to fly to Ba Sing Se for the weekend. That’s why I was asking if you were free so you could come with me. But it’s okay, I just don’t know why he would be asking me to do this.”

Asami’s father was a great businessman. Asami told me some stuff about him but it’s different when you haven’t met a face in person. “Hmm, maybe he needs help with designing something?”

Asami hums. “It could be. I just don’t know why out of all days it would be during my finals though. You’re okay with this right?”

I don’t even know why she would ask but I was okay with it. “Of course babe, it probably is something business related.”

Her yawn on the phone made me yawn and we both laugh. “I should head to bed. I hope you enjoy the seminar this weekend. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Always, I love you Asami.”

“And I love you too. Goodnight.”

As I start at my black screen, I smiled. Everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sporadic updates are back.


	12. Pause

**7 YEARS AGO**

I arrived at Temple Island College the next day. As I scan the huge theatre for a good seat, my phone vibrates.

Asami’s text reads, “Just landed. Tell me how your seminar goes baby! Love you!”

The text puts a smile on my face and I text her quickly and resuming my search for a seat.

I settled close to the front since I figured I would want to have a decent view of the speakers.

It didn’t take long for the lecture theatre to be filled. People’s conversations started filling the quiet air and I feel more relaxed. The door opens and I almost choked on my own saliva. Tenzin, my high school teacher, in a full suit holding a stack of paper with him walks in. He walks past me. I figured his attention must be on the speech he’s giving if he’s giving one. But since when did he teach at a college, I wonder.

People’s murmurs descended to whispers and a couple people, which I’m assuming are faculty staff came in. I feel both excited and nervous about this. Excited because I know Tenzin, and nervous because a part of me still is second guessing this decision.

Tenzin stands on the podium and smiles. He touches the mic, testing it and he takes a deep breath. “Thank you all for coming today. I’m Tenzin. I’m a recent staff here at Temple Island College but I have done various projects for them for over four years now. The reason for this seminar is to inform, educate and promote an upcoming program that is newly listed at this college…”

Tenzin continued on about the college’s history and gives a brief introduction to all the staff presented. Finally, he starts talking about the health and wellness and the overall reason for the seminar. I took notes on my phone as I listen and watch. The more information I gathered, the more I really started to like it. A couple of the staff also stood and talked more about research done to implement the program and gave a brief overview of the courses for the program.

I knew this was it. This is what I wanted to do. I have to give it a try and let Asami know. The thought makes me smile. I imagine Asami and I studying together, going to the library, buying coffee for her. And overall, another reason to be with her.

The seminar soon ends and before I can reach the doors to exit, someone calls my name. I turn around to Tenzin waving and can’t help but back trace to get closer. “Hey Korra, it’s nice to see you. How have you been?”

“Hey Tenzin, I’m doing well. I enjoyed the seminar.”

Tenzin nods. “Are you interested in the program?”

My turn to nod. “Yes, I really like it. I’m not at school at the moment but I think this program might just be the thing for me.”

“It will be a great program and I would to see you next year if you do decide to enroll.”

We talked for a few more minutes and I’m surprised she remembers Asami. I could feel my cheeks blushing as I say that we’re actually dating.

Tenzin was definitely surprised. “Oh!, that’s great. I’m glad you’re both doing well.”

We finally say  goodbye and I can’t help but feel good about today. As soon as I got home, I reach for my phone to call Asami. Her phone continues to ring until her voicemail came in.

I tried calling again a few times but it seems that she’s busy. I sent her a quick text to call me whenever she has time. I fell on my bed and reviewed the notes on my phone and eventually settled on taking a nap.

I woke up to my phone’s loud ringing and quickly sat in search for it. I quickly answered and Asami’s sweet and raspy voice comes in, “Hey baby, I’m so sorry. I was stuck at the workshop for so long. I have so much to tell you. But you first, how was the seminar?”

I grin at the concern of her voice. “It was great actually, you wouldn’t believe this. Tenzin was there.”

Asami laughs. “Seriously? And did he say anything?”

I laughed too. “He was the one who gave the speech actually. He asked about you. And I told him we’re dating.”

There was a pause but Asami coos. “Aww, you really said that? That’s very sweet.”

I snorted. “Just letting everyone know I got the best girlfriend out there you know.”

I can imagine Asami rolling her eyes. “You’re adorable. Anyways, today is so crazy.”

Now it’s my turn to be concerned. “Yeah? Is everything okay?”

She sighs. “My dad wants me to come back for holidays after exams.” I swallow as she finished what she was about to say. “There’s a lot to do right now. The business is doing well but we recently had an issue with one of our partners and I’m needed to take care of a couple things here.”

“Oh. I see. That’s okay.” I hated myself for the sad tone of my voice.

“But, I want you to come with me.”

My mood quickly picks up. “Really?”

Asami chuckles. “Do you really think I would let you be away from me for so long? This weekend is driving me crazy. I miss you so much.”

“Hey, I miss you too. Say what, we can talk more when you come back yeah?”

“Yeah okay. Sounds like a plan.”

We eventually had to say goodbye and I look at the calendar beside my bed. Just a couple more days until Asami is back.

The two days rolled by quickly as I busied myself with work. Asami and I would talk at night since her days was consumed by her dad’s business.

By the time Monday night came, I couldn’t help but just pick up Asami at the airport. She told me I didn’t have to, but what the heck, I miss her so much.

The screen shows Asami’s plane has landed. What felt like hours pass by later, I see Asami walking out towards me. I couldn’t help myself. “Asami!”

Asami  looks right away at me and god how much I craved to see her smile. Her walk became a run and next thing I know she’s hugging me and I’m hugging her back.

“Let’s not do that again.” She whispers. She sounded so tired.

“Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. I missed you.”

We walked out of the airport holding hands, knowing there’s nothing to worry  about anymore.

* * *

 

**PRESENT**

_Why didn’t we work out?_

 I could go a thousand ways with that question. I can go to the point. But now what I try to recall what really happened, it made me wonder what started those little arguments. How one night, I slept over at Mako’s place because Asami was so mad about something.  And that something is what I can’t remember. But what did we ever fought about?

I look at Asami across from me and she sighs. “It’s probably a long story. You can give me the jist of it.”

I tried to remember that day, and for some reason it becomes a little black and white. I see her leaving, I was not moving. She assured me everything was okay. But I knew more than that.

I folded my hands together on my lap. My food doesn’t seem appetizing anymore. “I don’t remember how it started. But we fought on some days. And then you left for Ba Sing Se.”

She nods. “Okay. So  we weren’t compatible?”

What does she mean by that? “We were. But we both got caught too much doing our own thing that I feel like we slowly drifted? No, more like we couldn’t find time to hang out. A lot of things came up after that.”

“So you’re saying I left for Ba Sing Se during a fight? Was it my fault?”

“What? No. Asami.” I inhaled deeply and exhaled. “We both could have done something about it. Hell, I could have. But I was…” My words fell.

“You were what?” Asami asks.

I feel angry that I still can’t say it. That despite it being a long time ago, I still can’t say it. So I went for something acceptable, “I was not myself.”

I repeated myself to make sure she understood. “I was not myself and I lost you. I lost myself too.”

Asami stopped touching her food. Silence falls around us.

“Please say something.”

“I just can’t believe we were something. Korra, you’re great and all. But I want to say I’m sorry for whatever I put you through I—“

“Hey Asami you’re here!” A man in a white shirt and green pants walks towards our table. Asami looks at him as he stands between us.

“Hey Rey, what brings you here?”

“Oh I just wanted to let you know I got us tickets to that band you wanted to see tonight. I’ve been trying to call you.”

Asami reaches for her bag and looks at her cellphone. I don’t think I exist at all here.

And as if on cue, Asami gestures to me. “Oh Rey meet Korra. Korra this is Rey.”

Rey offers his hand and I shake it. “Nice to meet you Korra.” He puts his attention back to Asami. “Sorry if I interrupted you guys. But here are the tickets. I have to go to work for a bit. Don’t tire yourself ok?”

With that he leaves and Asami smiles at the pieces of paper before her. The worst was watching the whole interaction. I can tell Rey means well and I know I have no right to feel jealous. I have no right.

_She doesn’t remember who you are. Remember that._

I push the thoughts away as I pick on the chopsticks of my noodles.

“Sorry, that was Rey. He works a lot so it makes sense he wanted to drop these off.”

“The Murcats right?” I asked as I continued to play my chopsticks.

She puts away the tickets in her bag as she looks at me. “Right, I love these guys. It was on my ipod after my recovery and it’s weird because I remember listening to this song a lot—“

“When you’re working out.” I finished for her.

A pause, and we both gaze at each other.

“Right.” She says, and it felt like a long word for her to say.

Was this really worth it? Why am I second guessing myself again? Asami has the right to start anew so why do I desperately want her to remember who I am, who Bolin and Mako is or who Opal is?

My heart feels heavy. The waiter comes and asks how the food is but all I could say was, “Can we get the bill?”

The waiter reassures us and says he’ll be back.

Asami was surprised. “We’re leaving? Korra, we barely touched our food.”

I stood and reached for my wallet for a couple of bills. “You can stay if you want.” I drop the money on the table. I hope it’s enough to cover for the both of us.

“Korra, wait.” Asami stands across from me now. God damn those green eyes. God damn this whole thing.

“Look Asami, I’m sorry for putting you through this. It’s just… I care about you a lot. And I know you’re still trying to recover and none of this is making any sense. So I’m sorry. I hope we stay friends throughout your recovery.”

I slid away from our table and start walking towards the door.

If Asami wanted to call my name, she would.

But I never heard it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahhhh so sorry! but here's an update!
> 
> Thank you so much for the support on this story. I appreciate every single kudos on this. Thank you.


	13. Promises

**PRESENT**

The Fereto Bar feels mellow, but the crowd chatters in with excitement and exhaustion. Mako swigs his beer. The music in the background compliments the burn of the whiskey in my throat. I had texted him to me tonight after the encounter with Asami.

“So you left just like that?” He swigs his beer some more.

I stare at the glass of my whiskey. “Yeah. Did you know about this guy named Rey?”

“Rey who?” Mako asked.

I let the whiskey burn my throat some more. “Apparently some rich looking nurse that took care of Asami.”

Mako seems to contemplate about this for a moment. “Huh. She never told me anything. Usually, when I used to visit her at the hospital, she was just by herself. What’s up with this Rey guy?”

“He likes her.” I murmured.

The music continues to dull the silence around us, making the silence more comfortable. I just want to stay like this.

Mako turned to face me. “Wow.”

I looked at him in question.

“She likes him back or what?” Mako puts down his empty beer bottle.

I push my whiskey away and Mako gestures for the bartender. “Seems like it. Also, what’s up with you? That’s like your third beer. It’s not even midnight.”

Mako shrugs as the bartender hands him another bottle. “The usual. Work’s being stressful. I haven’t seen this Rey guy though. If he is trying to court Asami in any way, will you allow it?”

I turn my head to the tables behind us. Everyone chatting endlessly as the night persists. “I think he already is Mako. I have no right to tell Asami how to live her life.”

“And you have no right to assume that Asami will not remember you.”

“I don’t see it happening.” I countered.

Mako combs his hair and swigs his beer. “Listen, I know Asami. When I used to visit her, she kept telling me that…”

Mako stares on the table, as if remembering something. I asked, “That what?”

“She keeps telling me she was missing someone. It’s like, she had something important to do but she couldn’t tell what it is.”

My heart pounds and the music feels faint. The bartender asks if I wanted my whiskey refilled and I declined. “And you’re just telling me this now because?”

Mako doesn’t look at me. His grip on his bottle tightens. “When you injured yourself, you knew—Korra.”

I wasn’t listening. I didn’t want to hear it. Because I hated recalling those hard times. Mako knows I stopped listening. “My injury had nothing to do with the breakup you know that.”

“But it did.”

His words hit me like glass shards. I can still feel it burn, whenever I think of it, but I know I have been doing better. I never wanted to talk about it but I know I am better. Yet, why can’t I stand hearing it?

I scoffed. “You weren’t there, you know that Mako. So don’t try and assume—“

“Fuck, Korra.” I was thrown off by his interruption, his voice a little louder. “I knew you two had it rough at the time. Who do you think Asami came to during those times? You crashed at my place so many times five fucking years ago. Asami would not stop worrying about you and she kept texting me how you’ve been. She wanted you back so bad. Hell, if you just did something to contact her, she probably wouldn’t even have ended on that fucking train accident!”

The bartender comes again and asks if everything is alright and I assured him. Mako’s breathing heavily and I stood there letting his words sink in. I don’t think I can hear the music anymore nor the chattering moments ago. I remember Asami’s smile. The one that I fell in love with. The smile that I still see in my dreams at times.

Then I remember her encounter with Rey earlier today. How that smile was once reflected on me and that reflection is now the newly painted on someone else.

“Korra, I’m sorry.” Mako combs his hair. “I just care about both of you a lot and I want to help Asami remember too. I don’t think right now is the right time to talk about all of this.”

I waved him off. “No. You’re right. Maybe it was me all long.”

Mako sighs. “No. Shit, forget about everything that I said. I just can’t believe that you’re giving up on her so easily. Korra, do you still love her?”

_Do you still love her?_

I imagined Asami’s emerald eyes on summer mornings. I remember how tired they get during the school year and how everyday I wished I could look at those eyes forever. I remember how she looked at me today. I tried to look for it, tried to look for the glow in them that I knew were always there.

“I don’t know.” I say, and I meant it.

Moments passed as Mako and I stood there watching the crowd in the bar.

Mako pushes himself and drops a bunch of bills at the bar and then he reaches for his pocket and gives me an envelope. “There’s a gala that Vharrick is hosting next week. Here, take this invitation and tell them you’re an acquaintance of mine.”

I opened the envelope and pull out a piece of fancy paper with a golden font of all the details of the gala. I looked at Mako. “What does this have to do with anything?”

He smiles. “Asami will be there. Remember she used to bring you as her plus one to all of her business galas? Well, who knows, she might remember something there. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“You’re not going?” I asked, putting the piece of paper back in the envelope.

Mako shakes his head. “No. I’ve been meaning to give that to you. I apologized for how I acted earlier.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You look like you need a vacation to Ember Island or something.”

Mako chuckles. “I wish. Work just sucked this week.”

I laughed, remembering something. “Remember our vacation at Ember Island after graduation?”

Mako nods, smiling. “Yeah, fun times.” He stands straight and faces me. “I think I’ll call it a night. Please go to the gala even for just half an hour.”

I couldn’t make a promise. “I’ll think about it.”

Mako steps away. More seconds pass and I decided I needed one more drink.

* * *

 

**7 YEARS AGO**

“So do you think you can pick up the stuff in the list later when I leave?” Asami says as she opens the cupboard to find the sugar to make her coffee. She grabs the jar, takes a spoon and scoops three to her cup.

It’s something I’ve been noticing since she started school. Lots of sugar and caffeine to start her day. She  mixes her drink and realized she had asked me a question. “Of course, I’ll be on my way there after work anyway.”

Asami smiles. “Thanks babe. Excited for tonight?”

Asami’s friend, Zian, had invited us for a double date at Kwongs Cuisine, an Asami Sato choice. We decided it would be a nice to have dinner with them before we head to Ba Sing Se together. I walked towards my girlfriend and put my arms around her waist. She takes the cup she’s holding and puts it on my face. “Morning breath.” She says, but I didn’t care.

With one hand, I slowly lowered her cup and kiss her on the lips gently. “I’m so excited you’re showing me off. I’m nervous but I think I’ll manage.”

Asami chuckles. “You’re silly. Zian and Dale will love you.”

“I love you.” A statement I’ll never get tired of saying.

She kisses me. “And I love you. Now, I have to get ready before I’m late for my last exam.”

My fingers brush the hem of her tank top. Her green eyes twinkles due to the sun shining from her dining room window. Slowly, I slid my fingers to touch the bare skin under her top and I hear Asami’s breath hitch. She snorts and backs away. “Okay there handsy! I can’t right now Korra, but tonight.” She grabs both of my hands and kisses them.

“Okay.” I say, and she lets go of my hands as she gets ready for school.

The night couldn’t come any faster. Entering Kwong’s Cuisine, I already spotted Asami and two girls who Asami perfectly described to me. Zian was tall, with her hair on a bun, she could pass as Asami’s doppleganger except for her eyes. Dale, however was a little shorter, pale skinned and wears glasses. Her black hair is on a braid and the couple looks very interested as to what Asami’s explaining.

Zian spotted me first, since Asami’s back was facing me. “And she’s here!”

Asami turns and I quickly greet her with a peck on the cheek. “Hey baby, hey guys, I’m Korra.”

Dale raises a thumbs up. “We know, we’ve been wanting to meet you.”

“Hey babe, just on time.” Asami gestures to the seat beside her and I took it.

I nodded. Zian and Dale seem really nice people. Asami makes great friends. “And me too. Nice to meet you guys. What’s up?”

Zian waves her hand. “Oh! We’ve just been talking about our current project at the moment. Asami and I are in the same group.”

“Oh yeah, Asami’s been working day and night on that.” Asami blushes at my comment.

Dale coos. “Aw, you guys are so cute.”

The waiter interrupts and places the menus on the table.

“Babe, are you getting the usual again?” Asami asks as she scans her menu.

“Yup, the usual.” I didn’t have to grab a menu. Ever since Asami and I dated, we’ve been coming here at least once a week. Asami knows my full order. Asami’s order changes depending on her mood. I noticed she’s a little uptight today. My guess is pasta.

“Wow it’s been a while since Dale and I ate here. Any recommendations Asami?” Zian asks.

Asami folds her menu. “I’d say go for the chicken marsala. I’m feelig fettucini tonight.”

The waiter comes a few moments later and collects our order.

I mentally high fived myself for correctly guessing her order. Although I had to ask, “How was your last exam?”

Asami and Zian sighs. Dale and I exchanged looks and chuckled.

Asami spoke first. “A little tough but I’d say I ended it well.”

Zian nodded. “Same, I don’t know if my letter grade is enough for the competition next year.”

“Oh what competition?” I asked. Asami’s friends are so much like her. Competitive and smart.

Dale jumps in. “It’s a competition for a trip to Zaofu’s finest engineering program. Students get to try the program for one year.”

Asami had been quiet the whole time. She never mentioned this to me.

“I’m sure Asami’s going to get it. She got top score on one of our classes.” Zian commented and clapped.

Asami only smiled and it seemed a little force. I looked at her and she wouldn’t look at me. The atmosphere thickens and Asami shifts in her seat.

The couple were oblivious to the awkward atmosphere between Asami and I. Why couldn’t Asami say anything?

“Excuse me, I need to go the bathroom.” Asami pushes off her chair and walks away.

Zian and Dale exchanged looks. Okay, something’s definitely not adding up.

“Asami never told you did she?” Dale, the most observant, asked.

I shook my head. “No.”

Zian nodded to where Asami headed. “Go talk to her. I think it’s better if you hear it from her.”

I quickly made my way to the bathroom and found Asami on the sink, her head bowed. She knew it was me when I entered.

“I’m sorry.” She says.

I wasn’t mad at her. A little upset but not mad. She finally turned to face me and I can see her eyes are welling up with tears.

My heart felt a little tight when I see Asami like this. “Please tell me why you never told me.”

Asami hand reaches for her eyes, an attempt to stop her tears, “I told my dad about us Korra. I told him how much I love you.”

I swallowed. This was a topic we always avoided. I haven’t met Asami’s father in person. But from what Asami’s told me, he was a strict parent ever since her mom passed away.

“He told me he wanted to meet you and he didn’t really say anything else. I know he’s trying to understand. He really is. He’s much more softer than what people give him credit for. I know him Korra, he would never do anything to hurt me. To hurt us.”

I stepped closer and reach for my girlfriend’s shoulders for a hug. “Hey it’s okay. I understand. I appreciate you telling him. Really baby, this means a lot. But what does that have to do with the competition in Zaofu?”

Asami holds on to me and I let her. “He was the one who suggested it. Zian have told me about it but I never really gave it much thought. When he suggested it, I thought he’s planning to… he’s planning…”

“To separate us.” It would make sense, in my logic, that Asami’s father may not be in favor of our relationship. But it could also be a new life changing experience in Asami’s favor.

I pulled away from our hug to look at those green eyes that I will always remember. “I think it might be a good experience for you to try it.”

Asami’s eyes widened. “You’re supporting it? You're okay with distance?”

I shrugged and smiled. “Asami I love you. Distance would not make me love you any less. I know we had agreed we don't deal with separation well. But you’ve always wanted to go Zaofu right? What do you think?”

Asami’s shoulders sank and I can tell this is definitely taking a toll on her. “It’s an attractive opportunity to explore another place. They also have mechanics and systems that I want to learn. Helipad transform—“

I laughed. “Whoa there, you’re doing that engineering thing. Tell you what, this opportunity doesn’t happen until a year right?”, she nods, “then we will decide what’s for the best when that day comes. I will always love you, please don’t forget that.”

She nods happily. The glint on her eyes are back.

“I will never forget Korra." Asami says, and I believed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thrilled to see that you guys are enjoying this story so much despite the sporadic updates. I love you all. Thank you.
> 
> Ps: I am little nervous about this chapter since it has new characters that are not canon. Let me know how yalls feel about it. It had to be done.  
> Also please understand that I am showcasing Mako's and Korra's friendship because this is very important when the breakup takes place.  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
>  EDIT: Rey is also a new character that isn't in ATLOK. so yeah, let me know how he's doing so far. LOL


	14. Realization

**7 YEARS AGO**

Our flight to Ba Sing Se felt longer than it should have. I couldn’t shake the feeling that Asami was still feeling guilty of not telling me about the competition coming up in one year. She was fairly quiet during the flight and she reassured me that she’s fine and that it was just fatigue getting to her. I held her hand the entire trip.

Arriving to our hotel was quick since it was only a ten minute drive from the airport. Asami and I parted ways as she was needed in another warehouse to look at designs. I was left at the hotel for the day and couldn’t think of anything else to do. I think back to our last dinner with Zian and Dale. The couple had been dating for over two years and they look very happy. Then I think about Asami and I’s relationship, and how it feels as if we’re still getting introduced to each other despite the fact that we’ve been dating for over a year now. But I still love her and I always will.

I looked at our view from our window and I see the wall surrounding Ba Sing Se clearly. A barrier that protects the city and its citizens.

Maybe there’s a wall in our relationship too. But I feel Asami slowly opening up to me. I head to our bed and think of the first time Asami and I met.

I woke up to a knock on the door. However, the first thing I did was check on my phone. There’s a message from Asami that reads, “Dad wants to meet us for dinner. Someone will pick you up.”

The knock continued and I got up to open it. A man in a suit nods and says, “Miss Korra correct? I’m Luke and I will be your driver to Jiang’s Cuisine tonight. Mr. Hiroshi Sato and Asami Sato are expecting you. I can wait outside if you would like to get ready.”

All I could do was nod, close the door and check on my phone again. Asami’s message felt cold. This entire trip is getting me anxious and I don’t know how to feel about it. Asami knows what she’s doing, that much I know. But why does it feel that she’s distancing herself when we’re here?  I shook my head and breathed deeply. I’m overthinking, that’s what it is. Asami is fine. We’re having dinner and it’s going to be great.

I quickly unzipped my luggage and find the most decent shirt and pants I could find and threw them on the bed. I jump in the shower quickly and got ready in ten minutes.

I opened the door to find the man in a suit standing in the same position he was in earlier. He nods and gestures me to follow him.

Luke wasn’t much of a talker. I asked him how far the drive was and all he said was fifteen minutes. I asked how long Asami and Hiroshi had been there and he said five minutes. I still hate myself for showing up late. But I wanted to make a good impression on Asami’s dad.

The car comes into a halt and next thing I know I’m standing in front of a well light up two story restaurant. I got inside and a gorgeous hostess greets me and asks if I was meeting someone or if I would like to get a table. I told her the former and points me to Asami’s and Hiroshi’s table.

The two  couldn’t see me as I was still far away from them as I walk towards the table. Asami eventually turns and smiles. I smiled back. Hiroshi, on the other hand, was neutral. He put up a hand that I assumed was a wave.

“Hello Korra, a pleasure to meet you.” His voice was a little hoarse, a little exhausted.

“Hello Mr. Sato, nice to meet you as well. I’m sorry if I was late.”

Asami grabs me by the hand and kisses my cheek. “Don’t worry. I’m glad you’re here.”

All of the wild nerves that I felt during the car ride melted from that kiss. Now all I need to do is survive this dinner.

Hiroshi clears his throat as soon as I sat. “I’m glad you’re here as well. Asami was just telling me that you are planning to attend college?”

I nodded. “Yes I am Mr. Sato. Enrolment is in a couple of months.”

Hiroshi seems to approve. The waiter comes with a bottle of expensive champagne and fills all of our glasses. The waiter then drops the menus on the table and leaves.

Hiroshi picks up his menu and scans it. “Temple Island College is a great school. I sponsored some of their events.”

Asami seems to fidget beside me. “Dad, Korra doesn’t need to know that.”

Hiroshi folds the menu closed. “Why not? It can benefit her someday. We can even sponsor her studies. She doesn’t need to worry about a thing.”

Wait, whoa? Pay for my schooling? I cleared my throat and give Asami a gentle smile, letting her know I can handle this. “Mr. Hiroshi Sato, that all sounds very good and I appreciate it but I currently have something saved up to help me enrol for the year. I don’t want to give you the idea that I’m taking advantage of Asami. Asami has been great and I love her, but I cannot let her do that.”

Asami grabs my hand below the table and squeezed it. “Korra’s right dad. Korra can handle herself but I do want to let her know that if she needs anything, I’m here.” She squeezes my hand again and I squeezed back.

Hiroshi sighs. “Very well. I like you Korra. But I’m going to remind you that Asami came here for business purposes so I’m afraid you won’t be able to spend as much time with her as you can. Something is happening with one of our partners that needs immediate attention. Also, I’m going to admit that your relationship with my daughter came as a surprise. But I do want her to be happy. Could you do that for me?”

Hiroshi’s expression was sincere, and I couldn’t tell if there is a slight frown but that’s probably from exhaustion. I immediately nodded at his question. “Yes, Mr. Sato, Asami means a lot to me and for as long as she’ll have me, I will make her happy.”

For the first time since I arrived, Hiroshi smiles. “Alright then. I’m starved, shall we eat?”

Asami and I chuckled, and just like that, all is right in the world again.

* * *

 

**PRESENT**

The venue where Varrick’s gala was launching was extravagant. He’s a bit egotistic which probably explained why there were so many popular attendees for the night. I remember Asami bringing me to a couple of his galas in the past. He definitely changed up a lot of things ever since.

 I braced myself cameras flash everywhere as I enter the main entrance.I scan the big hall and my eyes caught Bolin and Opal. I immediately waved and Opal saw me first.

“Korra! It’s so great to see you.”

Bolin greets me in a bear hug. “No kidding! How’ve you been?”

I shrugged after Bolin let me go. “Oh you know, busy with work.”

Opal nods. Then Bolin looks at her and Opal looks at him. Then they both looked at me. I realized they’re waiting for me to say it.

I sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.” I don’t know if Mako told them anything, but tonight I just don’t feel like talking about her even though the main purpose of coming to this event was to see her.

Opal reaches for my shoulder. “Hey that’s alright. She’s still recovering. She doesn’t remember me much either.”

Bolin pouts. “Me neither. But only time will tell.”

I wanted to agree. But after the encounter at the restaurant with Asami, I was slowly losing hope.

I prayed to the spirits to give any signs. Anything that will tell me that there’s still a chance.

Bolin and Opal look behind me and I turned. Varrick comes strolling in with his assistant and smiles at the cameras.

Bolin chuckles. “I heard his new technology raised a lot of controversies.”

Opal nodded. “He’s definitely getting something out of it though. He seems to like it.”

“Do you guys have any idea what it is?” I asked. Varrick is known for his wild imaginations and impulsive decisions. He has raised a lot of controversies in the past so this was nothing new.

Bolin shrugged. “No clue. He hasn’t been arrested yet so that’ something.”

We laughed. Then the crowd grows louder and I see her.

Asami’s wearing the most beautiful red gown I have ever seen. Her hair braided with a couple strands falling on her face. Her look is complimented with the silver jewelry she’s wearing. And attached to her arm is Rey. I immediately looked away.

I don’ know if she saw me, but I definitely saw her. And I can’t help but feel pathetic. Opal and Bolin are definitely captivated by her too. I don’t blame them. Asami always looked stunning at these events.

“Who is that guy?” Bolin asked.

I sighed. “Her nurse or something.”

Opal tilted her head as she checked them out. “I feel like I know him from somewhere.”

That got my attention. “Really? Mako said he has no clue who he is and he was the one with her the entire time.”

Opal shakes her head. “He’s definitely familiar to me. I just can’t put my tongue in it.”

Bolin whispers, “You still pull off that suit better than him.”

That made me smile. “Thanks, Bo.”

“You’re welcome.”

The crowd eventually dies down and the paparazzi started leaving. The band starts to play and drinks and food were served on four long tables.

I know I should say hi to Varrick. So I waved goodbye to Bolin and Opal temporarily and went to meet the host of the party.

Varrick’s eyes went wide open as soon as he sees me. He raises his glass on my direction. “Korra! Looking handsome as always. How have you been?”

I grabbed a glass of champagned form one of the waiter passing by us and raise it. “I’m alright. Nice gala you’re having. Congratulations on the thing.”

He chuckles. “Thank you. I hope you’re finding everything fine. Also, it is uh, quite a surprise to see you without a date tonight.”

He definitely saw Asami come in with Rey. “Things happened. I’m definitely riding solo tonight.”

His assistant, Zhu Li, joins in. “Asami seemed a little different. I mean no offense, your relationship with her is none of my business. But she seems radiant, almost glowing tonight.”

Varrick looked at Zhu Li. “Because she’s happy. And I’m sure Korra has moved on.”

I looked down. I hate how after all these years, I feel like my entire recovery did nothing. Have I really moved on? Why am I here?

I wanted to say that I have, but I didn’t know the extent of truth these words.Instead, I shrugged and Zhu Li nods and start talking about other investors attending the event. Varrick excuses themselves and went on their way.

I stood in the middle of a big hallway, a drink in my hand and music playing. I start to question the reason why I’m here.

_She seems radiant, almost glowing tonight._

Zhu Li’s words struck me like wildfire and the drink in my hand feels warm. I drank it and gave the empty glass to a waitress passing by.

Maybe I just need some air. I walked myself to a narrow corridor and entered a small lobby with an open balcony. I placed my elbows on the railing and looked up at the night sky.

My phone vibrates and I see a message from Mako that reads, “How’s the night going?”

Instead of replying, I shut my phone off and breathe. I want to go home. But at the same time, a part of me is pulling the strings and wants to stay.

Moments pass and I start walking back. However, as I walk down the hall, Asami comes out of the female washroom and our eyes met.

The look felt longer. She pursed her red lips, as if not knowing what to do. She turns and starts walking away. And that struck me hard too. She looked even more stunning up close. I wanted to chase her, but what right do I have?

I walk back to the main hallway where a fair amount of people started dancing. Of course, Rey and Asami are walking to the dance floor.

I wanted to be him. To be the one holding Asami’s waist and swaying to the beat. I want to be the one who gives her reminders, to take her to band concerts, to tell her that I can make it right again. 

As the music slows, green orbs meet me and the contact is shorter this time. But I will never forget this moment.

Because there’s no more denying that I’m still in love with Asami Sato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMYGOD. I meant to post this last week but originally, it had Asami's POV included. Then I realized it still worked out without it so I removed it. We are reaching a part of the plot that is vital and I am just debating if Asami's POV needs to be included. Is that something you're all interested to see? If it is, there will only be one chapter in the future with Asami's POV in it which will only be in the present day since that's all really all you readers need to know. Let me know! Thanks!


	15. Twist

**6 YEARS AGO**

My enrolment came and pass. Two months in school and I really like the program very much. Not only that, but I also like the fact that I feel productive with Asami. We study together, we complain about deadlines and exams to each other.

But out of all this, is the anticipated competition that she’s entering in a couple of months. If she gets in, she would have to study in Ba Sing Se for one full academic year. I will try my best to visit. She has never brought it up yet but soon I know she will.

Asami sits by the couch. I decided to come over today since we’re both studying for midterms. I watch her as she write something in her notebook while flipping pages on her textbook on the other. She looks so beautiful.

“If you stare too long, I might melt babe.” Asami continues to write as she says this.

 She caught me of course. I smiled. “Just admiring.”

Asami smiles and turns to me. Her glasses look so adorable with her hair up. “You give me too much credit. Have you seen how adorable you are when you’re too focused at something?”

I shook my head. “Nope, you probably beat me at it honestly.”

Asami chuckles and shake her head. “I’m not playing this you-beat-me at everything game. Come here and hold me.”

Asami places her materials aside and I take a spot on the couch beside her. She stretches and leans on to me.

I wrap my arms around her and she starts to play with my fingers. “Remind me to always be like this with you.” She raised on of my hands and kisses it. “That despite us being busy, we’ll always have time for each other.”

I would bet my life to make this promise a reality. I kiss her head and vowed, “Always.”

* * *

**PRESENT**

Huff. Swing. Huff. Swing.

The sound of the punches I throw is the only thing I focus on despite blasting loud rock music in the background of Mako’s gym. He tried to talk to me but eventually gave up before leaving for work. I needed to let my emotions out. And Mako’s gym was the first thing that came to mind the next day after the gala.

The punching bag swings as I continue to throw hooks and it doesn’t feel like my punches are doing nothing. So I go faster and hit harder. The white bandages on my hands are slowly loosening as I speed up the pace.

The music stops and I know someone’s behind me. I don’t stop my punches until Bolin’s voice echoes through the gym.

“Korra, please stop.” Bolin tries one more time, and the phrase brings me back somewhere.

_“Korra, please stop.” Asami’s voice was broken as she tries to stifle her cries._

I thought that memory was gone forever but here I am, still vulnerable to the same words she said to me. If I tried to stop, would she still have stayed?

This time I feel two hands hold my shoulders and turn me around. I see Bolin’s worried expression but I couldn’t look at him in the eyes for long. I shook away from his grip to face the punching bag.

“I’m ok Bo.”

“No you’re not.” Bolin says firmly.

I still don’t look at him and continue to throw punches. “I have it under control.”

“Why don’t you open up to us?” The tone was almost sad. Regretful.

I stopped my swings and hold the punching bag steady. I still couldn’t look at him. I leaned my head on the bag and close my eyes. “I’m still in love with her.”

Bolin tries to turn me so I was facing him. “Korra, look at me.”

This time, I do and all bets were off. My tears fall and I let Bolin hold me. “Fuck Bolin, I’m still in love with her. After all these years, I still love her.”

That simple glance last night would never make me forget that face. The way Asami looked at me, the way she felt in my arms and the way she made me fall for her all over again. My tears continue to fall as I rewind back to last night. I left after moments of realizing my feelings for Asami were still there.

Bolin doesn’t say anything for a while as I let it all out. Once I’ve calmed down, we sat on the floor as I unwrap my bandages.

Bolin sighs and disrupts the silence. “You really are still in love with her?”

I stared at the floor and gave Bolin a slight nod. Bolin sighs again. “Thank God.”

I had to look up at him. He stared at me with wide eyes. “What? Korra, you and Asami were meant to be together. That Rey guy might be wooing her and all but you and Asami’s relationship runs deep.”

“It used to.” I feel a tear fall on my cheek and I quickly I wiped it away. “But, it’s too late to hope. I want her to be happy Bo.” I think of Rey and how he held Asami that night. Maybe forgetting me was for the best, but I absolutely would never forget how much I missed having her as mine.

Bolin was silent. I picked up the white bandage and stood up. “You know the best part of all of this?” Bolin doesn’t say a word as I start walking towards the door. “I got to fall in love with her all over again.”

****

After showering, I got ready and head to the grocery store a couple blocks from Mako’s place. I don’t where to go from here. Does she really like Rey? A twinge of jealousy hits me and I hate myself for it.

Finally reaching the store, I come in and walk to the produce section. I examine a tomato when I hear someone call my name. I turn and I feel like I’m going to be sick. Because across from me is Rey, waving at me while holding a basket.

I wave back and god, does he really need to walk towards me? I brace myself for the worst. “Korra, is it? How are you?”

I glance at the basket he’s holding and saw some coffee and pancake mix. “Yes, I’m good. Yourself?”

Rey has long eyelashes that makes his face seem friendly and likeable. His sleek black hair compliments his dimpled smile. But knowing Asami, she would never date this guy. If my guess was right, Rey’s trying to win her.

Rey grins. “I’m great. Just finished a morning run actually and making breakfast for Asami.”

I swallowed and fall silent. I glanced at his basket and realized that’s what he’s shopping for. I look at him and his grin is awfully wide. He doesn’t sense my discomfort, that’s good. I nodded.

“You know, Asami’s never going to get her memories back. I don’t mean to offend you nor your friends but it feels like Asami can use someone at the moment. And if my guess was right, _you and her_ are not really in good terms are you?”

Condescending. The first thing that came to my mind after he finish talking is as if he’s the great saviour of Asami’s life. He knows nothing. Nothing about her.

I relaxed my muscles and I’m glad I’m exhausted from the gym or else I probably would have flipped this guy on the floor. What’s his deal? I concentrate on my breathing and look him in the eye. “Asami has been great friends with us since high school. Plus, it’s up to her to decide to accept her memories.”

Rey  chuckles and I get a strange vibe from him. A man who has so much finesse can be so arrogant. Does Asami see this? “You know what, I gotta go. Asami’s happy Korra. Trust me, getting to know her has been great,” He lifts his basket, “remind me why she would have breakfast with me and not you?”

I fall silent as Rey stood there with his question hanging.

Rey gestures to the checkout. “I’m sorry if I’m too straightforward but I call things as I see it. Asami deserves to start new Korra.”

Rey expression grows softer. The edgy and arrogant man disappears and I see a sympathetic douche bag right in front me. Honestly, what’s his deal? I glance at his basket and realized something.

As he walks away I call him out on one more thing. “Rey.”

Rey turns, looking surprised.

I feel my fist forming, but the tomato in my hand prevents me from doing so. “I know she deserves to start new Rey. Asami and I are not on good terms yes, but that's our business and none of yours. And the way you're talking to me makes me wonder if you're the 'friend' she deserves at the moment."

Rey smirks. “And you think it's you? Korra, let’s not forget who Asami broke up with.” He shakes his head.

The words hit like a splash of cold water and I remained frozen. And just like that, he walks away and I stood there, speechless.

* * *

 

**PRESENT - ASAMI**

I woke up to my alarm sounding at seven am. I turn it off and pull the blankets up to my nose. I think I’ll wait half an hour more. As I close my eyes, however, she’s all I see. I opened them again. Dull silence. The faucet drips every ten seconds or so. But I can’t seem to erase her expression ever since last night.

More than that, why does it feel like I saw her wearing that suit before? Could it really be? But then I remember how she left me at our meeting in the restaurant. My blood boils for some reason and I can’t pin point what it is that I’m so rattled about. My phone beeps and I see Rey’s name pop up.

“Hey good morning, want to have breakfast at my place? ” His text says.

I sighed. Rey has been such a great friend lately. I like him. But I can't fathom what it is that makes me feel so strange about all of this. This is all new to me, I know. Then there's Korra.

Last night, when she looked at me that way. I felt it. Again. A strange twist that keeps me guessing, making me wonder why that expression feels awfully familiar. But why can’t I remember who she is? Or was?

It’s the same feeling I got when I invited her at the mansion. I can’t shake the feeling that I want to see her but I also am very angry for whatever it is. Frustrated, I agree with Rey on the breakfast. I could use a distraction.

I make my way to the bathroom and stare at my face in the mirror. There she is again. That smile. Those big blue eyes.

One flashback kept repeating itself over and over and I really can’t believe how vivid this memory is. But Korra feels like stranger, someone who wasn’t worth it. But something about her holds something soft, something I can't reach just yet deep within my memories. My head starts to hurt and I let myself just breathe for a few moments. Where do I go from here? What do these memories want to convey? Did I love her that much?

_I love you Asami, please don't forget that._

Her voice echoes in my head. The memory stops reeling. Everything is quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL DON'T I DESERVE AN AWARD FOR THE WORST AT UPDATING FICS. I AM SORRY AND I'M SURE YALLS ARE SICK OF WAITING FOR UPDATES BUT THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ARE STILL KEEPING UP TO DATE WITH THIS FIC. I am trying my best to publish a chapter every once and a while because I love this fic so much as any of you do and the response has been amazing and I'm thankful for every single one of you. This chapter is spicy and I hope you stay tuned for more. I also decided there's going to be a couple more of Asami's POV because I really like it. LOL
> 
> (ps: my schedule is a little hectic; so sporadic update is where we're at)


	16. Reappearing Doubts

**PRESENT**

The first thing I did when I got home from my encounter with Rey was to call Mako but he doesn’t answer. I shoot him a quick text to meet me at Narook’s for lunch.

A couple of hours later, Mako and I  are seated at a booth at Narook’s. The exact same spot where Asami and I sat.

I have to keep reminding myself that I have no right to claim Asami. I have no right to be jealous. But rewinding my encounter with Rey has rattled me and I hate myself for it.

Mako comes in looking smug. He noticed that I noticed and he chuckles as he takes his seat across from me. “I have some news. You decide if it’s good or bad.”

I nodded.

The waiter comes and drops of the menu. Mako starts talking when he leaves, “I just got off the phone with Lin. Is Rey’s last name Kuma? He apparently has some criminal record. The waiter comes back with two glasses of waters and Mako reached to drank his.

This is big news, and for some reason, I’m not surprised. Rey had looked a little off ever since I met him and it even amplified ever since my encounter with him at the grocery store. I tell Mako about it and I can tell he is annoyed as well. “How the fuck does he know about the break up?”

I shrugged. “Beats me. Asami doesn’t know a thing. The only person I can think of is her father.”

Mako raises his eyebrows in interest. “You think it’s Mr. Sato?”

I shrugged again. “I honestly don’t know. By the way what’s Rey criminal record?”

“ It's not technically Rey's but of her father's. But he could have been involved as well. I'm still looking through it. He was accused of false accusations by a buyer. His father ran business with the Satos. Remember the big commotion on Hiroshi’s name?”

Hiroshi was falsely accused by selling illegal dealings in the past. Hiroshi has had some record, but it was small enough that it didn’t put dent on the company’s name. Rey’s situation seems a bit fishy though.

Then all at  once, the waiter comes in. My phone pings. I figured Bolin would want to hang out but Opal’s name shows instead.

Her text says, in big capital letters, “KORRA COME HERE RIGHT NOW. URGENT.”

The waiter comes and asks if we’re ready to order. I tell him we might actually leave and he looked confused. Mako asks if everything is okay. “Opal just texted me to come to her place. Do you want to come with? She says it’s urgent.”

Mako raises his eyebrows, not because of curiosity, he was surprised. “Really. What do you think she wants?”

I shrugged. “It’s Opal. It can be anything.”

The trip to Opal’s was quick. It’s been a while since I visited the Beifongs. I would not forget the time Lin almost wanting to kill me when we were all back in highschool because the crew took Opal home way to late. And I, apparently was responsible for the mess.

It took three door bells before Opal appears at the door. “What’s up guys! Hey Mako you’re here too. Come in, come in. You guys won’t believe what I found out.”

Mako and I looked at each other but followed Opal inside. The house is the same. It feels almost nostalgic. I remembered when I had to pick up Asami here since Opal and her used to have slumber parties. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. Of course, I’m thinking about Asami.

Opal disappeared to the kitchen while Mako and I waited in the living room. The house seems empty. Usually, Bolin or Opal’s twin brothers would be here. “Where’s everyone?”

Opal shouted from the kitchen, “Mom and Dad are on a business trip. The twins are at the Fire Nation for a tournament. Bolin’s at work.”

“I see.” Suddenly, my eyes caught the wall of pictures in Opal’s fridge as I enter the kitchen. It’s all of us in the Fire Nation. Asami was on my back while the rest had their own goofy faces. I smiled. Good times.

Opal coughed and I turn to her. “So, uhm. Remember Rey?”

Oh god. My mood suddenly changed. “Yeah, what about him?”

She’s holding a file of folders from I don’t know where. But they’re all stamped by some type of agency judging from the logo from each folder. “Here, Korra, look at this. Mako! You might want to look at this too.”

Mako enters and picks up one of the folders. I try to read the information. It seems to be a record of trades and transactions between the Beifongs and the Satos dated from several years ago.

“What does this have to do with Rey?”

Opal smirked. She was holding a different colored folder. “Korra, do you remember when Asami had to leave to Ba Sing Se for her competition?”

I nodded. “She was gone for a year. We broke up halfway through it.”

Opal nodded understandingly. “During that time my dad did a business transaction with one of the Sato branches in which Asami managed. She maintained a good record of running the company that it attracted a lot of potential investors.”

Opal walked closer and opened the folder in hand. “As you guys know, my father also co-runs the same branch that Asami ran. He kept this file showing everything that Asami managed as requested by her father. But as you can see here, “ Opal points at a summary of a meeting which lists all of the attendees of that meeting. I scanned through the names until Rey Kuma popped up.

Mako shook his head. “This can’t be.”

I knew what Mako was thinking. The puzzles were being put together right in front me. Rey's father criminal record and all of this information were keys. If somehow Rey met Asami in the past, his situation just got more fishy.

“Oh it is.” Opal turned the page and it showed the committee’s group picture.

My eyes immediately caught Rey’s arrogant smiling face in the center.

But what's shocking from it is Asami standing just next to him, shaking his hand.

* * *

 

**6 YEARS AGO**

Signs tell you everything. There are signs that will tell you to keep going, to stop, do not enter and sometimes yield.

I see the path of life being the same way. But signs can sometimes even be unclear especially when you’re not aware of it.

Asami’s departure soon to Ba Sing Se seemed surreal. It made me wonder if this was a sign to tell her how much I love her. But she already knows that. But I can’t help but feel that something’s about to happen. I remember when my Mom told me to always go with my gut says. At this time I want to with Asami to Ba Sing Se. But that just seems ridiculous. I know she’s coming back, but my whipped ass can’t seem to understand that.

She smiles before me as we eat at Kwong’s cuisine. Today is our two year anniversary and Asami insisted we do something special. I agreed to go to this fancy restaurant. But I had an inkling that Asami just wanted to see me in a suit. She’s been staring at me for the past hour.

“I think we should skip going to Opal’s.” Asami whispered, a hidden message behind her words. I want to spend the time with her too. But we promised Opal we’d come over for game night with the crew.

“Babe, she’ll kill the both of us. I don’t want to disappoint Bolin. Besides, I still get to have you alone tonight.”

Asami smirked. “As you wish.”

The game night at Opal’s was loud. Mainly because Bolin ended up doing a lot of dares from the Jenga game and Mako had way too much to drink that he sang 90% of the time at karaoke.

I sat in the couch enjoying my soda when I felt Asami cuddle to me. Opal’s in the kitchen too busy making food when we all insisted we’re full.

“Had a good time?” Asami asked, her hands soothing my stomach.

“Mhmmm, you tired?” I held her close to me.

Asami shook her head. A pause follows before she speaks. “I’m nervous for the competition.”

I sighed. Asami could not, for the life of me, won’t stop thinking about the upcoming competition. She has shown me her work in progress for her project and honestly I’m blown away. I know she’s going to get it.

I reached for her hand and kiss it. “You worry too much. You’re the smartest and most amazing student out there babe. Trust me when I say you’re going to do well. I’m right behind you.”

She kisses my cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you.” I tell her.

I looked at the window and a thought hit me. I realized how soon Asami will be leaving.

My heart sank. I quickly reach for my drink and hope that Asami didn’t notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting how I wrote this story all those months ago and yet I still have the same strong urge to continue it . I apologize as I am currently at school now and it's just crazy at the moment.
> 
> A lot has happened, that much I can tell. But all are good things. I hope to publish more of this but I cannot promise how long it will take. That being said, this story still has my heart and will still be continued.  
> Thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoyed.


	17. Rush

 

**5 YEARS AGO**

Time is an illusion they say. One day the love of my life is sitting next to me and the next I’m standing in front of her door. Our ride arrives in 15 minutes. On the other side is Asami finishing packing for her trip.

It was not a surprise really when she got the email congratulating her on her project. Ba Sing Se’s Engineering Tech gladly accepted her. We celebrated. We made love. It was a good night.

But I find that the crazy thing with time is its ability to remind me that it’s still going and no matter how much I treasure the remaining moments I have with Asami, I can’t seem to get enough. It’s petty, and disrupts my thinking but I know I am happy for her.

With a deep breath, I knock on the door.  I hear some shuffling before my eyes meet shining green orbs.

She’s been crying. “Korra, hey baby, come on in.” She quickly wipes her tears trying to fake a yawn but I know Asami so well that this tactic does not work on me. So I quickly grab her hand making her look straight at me.

“Come here.” She falls into my arms and sobs continue until I felt tears falling from me too.

“Tell me you’ll be okay, Asami. Tell me you will be.”

She does not answer. I do not say anything more. We sat in front of the door open. I see her bags all ready to go.

A cough interrupted us. “I’m sorry to interrupt Miss Sato and Korra, but your ride has arrived.” Lee stood before us gesturing the black car that can be seen through the window.

Just like the Asami I know, she stands up, take a deep breath and smiles. “We’ll be okay.” There was a tone of sadness in her voice. A sad goodbye.

The drive to the airport was quiet and it was good because I was so lost in my thoughts. What if the company hires her? What she really likes it there? What if she finds someone else? What if?

The car pulls over the departure line up and gets out. Asami and I do too.

She’s the first to break the silence. “This is a temporary goodbye.”

I shook my head. “This isn’t a goodbye at all. I’ve been thinking of visiting you there once school has calmed down for both you and me.”

This news seem to get her to smile more. We kiss one last time and I savor the taste of her lips. The word goodbye twists between our lips but I don’t say it. I let myself drown to the last moments that I get to be with her. But the kiss ends and Asami’s driver directs that she will be escorted by him inside to carry her bags.

As Asami walks towards the entrance door, I remained stood there and flashed back to our break down at her place just moments before we arrived here.

I whispered her same words, “We’ll be okay.”

* * *

 

**PRESENT**

The three of us stood there surprised as the puzzles seem to fall into place. The picture with Rey and Asami together might have to do something with Asami’s accident years ago.

But one puzzle seems to be unfit in this case. “But Mako, you told me you caught the guy who planned the train crash?”

“We did.” Mako says firmly. “We’re missing something here though.” Mako walks off to the folders and tries to find something.

“Exactly. What is he doing in that picture?” I asked.

“Wait, wait, “ says Opal, “what do you mean? He’s been doing business with Asami for years. Look at this.” She points to information that details Rey’s work.

Now I was confused. “I think I recall telling you he was a nurse at the gala one night.”

“Uh… guys, you might want to look at this.” Mako raises some paperwork from the desk and gestures for us to see it.

Mako places the paper one by one. “Here, look at this. This is Rey’s employee record at that branch where Asami worked. It says he does have nursing degree plus a business degree.”

It still was not going through me. So I asked, “what does his nursing have to do with..” and then it sunk in. A health care provider in any hospital can have access to various medicines. Have too little of the bad kind, you can be dead in an instant. My thoughts lead me back to Rey’s shopping… and….

I swallowed. Mako and Opal seem to have the same conclusion as me.

“Korra, when is Rey going to see Asami?” Opal asked, with a shocking look at her face.

“This morning.” I whispered.

Opal gasps. “Oh no.”

Mako shook his head. “He can’t poison her this early. He’s going to want something from her first. He needs to have a motive.”

“How do you know that? Asami could be dead right now for fucks sake!” I couldn’t help it. It’s been hours already since I encountered Rey. And if all of these puzzles are right, we’re just missing Rey’s motive.

Opal nods. “I’m also fearing for the worst. Let’s go find Asami.” Opal immediately walks towards outside to her car. Mako and I followed.

As Opal drives through the busy streets of Republic City. My mind goes wild at the thought of Asami dead by poisoning.

I held onto our memory of last seeing together all those years ago. I apologize in my head so many times.

The car speeds through the highway as my heart beats for the what’s about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still alive. Don't worry.


End file.
